


How to Love with a Frozen Heart

by xBeyondtheGatex



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loss of Parent(s), Oral Sex, Orphans, Post-Thor (2011), Rape, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBeyondtheGatex/pseuds/xBeyondtheGatex
Summary: You are a warrior, found on the frozen world of Jotunheim by Asgardian warriors who are returning home after a successful battle.You came to Asgard to seek medical help. Not to be kept as a prisoner and certainly not to fall in love with a Prince.Loki did not suspect that his heart could feel anything but coldness.And yet, here you both are.





	1. Who's that?!

BANG! The palace doors fly open, smashing against the golden walls, startling Odin on his throne who is currently sat with his two sons, discussing Asgardian Army Tactics. All three look up towards the doorway, wondering who’d disturb a private meeting, and in such a rude manner. The clanging of heavy armour echos within the palace walls, alongside multiple footsteps, all increasing in sound as a group of Asgardian warriors approach the King and the two Princes. The two warriors at the front of the group and the two at the back are holding their swords and shields, whereas the two on either side of the group are holding the ends of a long, metal chain which is slowly disappearing into the middle of the group.

“What is the meaning of this?!”, yells Odin, displeased at the sudden intrusion.

“Apologies my King”, one of the warriors at the front replies and bows down, “but we have something here we feel like you should see”. Both Thor and Loki slowly stand up from their previous positions on the floor by the throne, curious as to what their warriors had brought back from battle. “Our battle on Jotunheim was successful, however on our way back to Asgard, we found we were being followed and spied upon. I ordered my men to seize the culprit and demanded it to tell me its purpose”. 

“Who is he?!”, Odin asks. The two front warriors step aside to reveal the culprit being held in the middle of the group.

“I think you mean, who is she?!”, the prisoner speaks up as soon as she comes into Odin’s view. As soon as Loki sets his eyes on her, he is transfixed. She is a small-ish woman of about 5”5, with chestnut hair pulled back into a high ponytail and eyes as blue as the sky, framed by long, dark lashes. Her clothes are torn and blood-soaked and she has a large metal cuff around her neck with chains attached to either side, which are being held by two warriors, restraining her. Her wrists and ankles are also chained together to restrict her movement. 

Odin is taken back by both her sudden statement and her gender. “Is this how you would usually talk to a Superior? To a King?”, he asks her harshly. 

The prisoner scoffs and smirks. “This is how I would usually greet anybody! So take no offence ‘my Lord’, its nothing personal!”, she retorts cheekily. A smile slowly creeps upon Loki’s face and he looks down to hide his amusement from his father, who’s finding her comeback anything but amusing. 

Odin glares at her warningly before repeating his previous question, “Who are you?”. 

‘(Y/F/N). (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)”, you reply, “I would shake your hand but it’s not that easy at this precise moment!”, you joke as you raise your chained wrists. 

“What were you doing on Jotunheim?”, Odin asks straightly, ignoring your witty comment.

“Ha! To be honest, I don’t think thats any of your business!”, you reply.

“It is when your spying on my warriors”, Odin shoots back at you.

“Who says I was even spying on them?!”, you exclaim, “for all your warriors know I could’ve just been going for my daily leisure walk!”. 

“Well if you weren’t spying on them then what were you doing?”, Odin asks sternly. 

“Like I said, thats none of your business”, you reply and match Odin’s threatening glare. 

Odin holds your stare for a few seconds before ordering “Throw her in the dungeons for tonight and I’ll ask her again later when she’s feeling more cooperative and less like joking around”. The warriors tug at the chains attached to your neck, slightly strangling you and tugging you back towards the palace doors. 

“Fine!”, you yell, stopping the warriors in their tracks, “If you must know, I’m a warrior like yourselves. I was injured after a previous battle I had fought alongside my people in and I needed medical supplies. I came across your men a few days later and I wanted to see if your warriors were good people, to see if they could help heal me. I wasn’t spying on them - I was observing them”. 

Silence. That is all there is, until small giggles start to fill the room. These giggles eventually develop into full on laughter. Your cheeks burn from both anger and embarrassment. “A female warrior?! That’s crazy! Women aren’t made for fighting battles; they are built for chores and reproduction and that’s it!”, Odin laughs in your face. What embarrassment you felt turns completely into anger and you look around at everyone laughing at you… everybody but one. Loki stands next to his father and brother who are currently bent over with laughter, just looking at you with a sense of sincerity. 

“Lies!”, Odin yells after the laughter slowly dies down, “throw her into the dungeons until she’s ready to tell the truth”. 

“I’M TELLING YOU TRUTH! NOW LET ME GO- AH!”, you yell then squeal in pain as the warriors tug harshly at the chains around your neck, quickly choking you as a warning and then dragging you out of the throne room and towards the dungeons. Loki hesitantly watches you being dragged out the room before turning towards Thor and Odin, who are still giggling over the thought of a female warrior. 

“Oh father, that has made my day!”, Thor laughs and slaps his hand on his father’s back in amusement. 

“Me too, my Son!”, Odin giggles back, “Come my sons, lets carry on with discussing tactics as this is important, unlike that pain in the neck that I now have in my dungeons”. 

Loki shakes his head in disagreement, staring down at his father with cold eyes. “You two are on your own, I need some air”, he states coldly, before turning on his heels and walks out of the doors that had not long been thrown open. Instead of turning right which would take him out into the palace gardens, he makes a sharp left, taking him to the staircase which leads him right to where you are being held.


	2. The Conjugal Visit

You are thrown head first into the cell, landing roughly on the cold floor. “Ow! Watch it fellas!”, you snap. The warriors say nothing as they lock the cell and walk away. “Stupid Odin. Stupid Asgard. Good people my ass”, you mutter angrily under your breath as you kick the cell’s wall. 

“We’re not all bad people you know”, you hear someone say from behind you. You already recognise Loki’s voice without turning around.

“Coming from the God of Mischief and Lies?!”, you retort.

“Touche”, Loki replies, “You’re calling me a liar and yet there is still something you’re not telling us”.

“Do all Princes do prison visits? I would’ve thought it was below your standards down here”, you ask and turn to face Loki, trying to change the subject. 

“It is below my brother’s standards down here, not mine. And I only visit prisoners who I find intriguing, which is very rare, so consider yourself… special”. 

You both stay in a somewhat comfortable silence for a minute until you speak up. “Thank you. You know, for not laughing up there when everybody else was. I appreciate it”. 

Loki nods. “Yeah well, for not laughing at you, you owe me a favour in return. How about an answer?”

You raise an eyebrow. “An answer to what?”. 

“I think we both know what. My father’s question: What were you doing on Jotunheim?”. 

“It’s a long story”.

“I have no plans for the next few hours”.

You smile slightly at Loki’s wittiness, reminding you much of yourself and then sigh in defeat. “I guess I should start from the beginning”.

“It seems like an appropriate place to start a story!”, Loki smirks at you. 

You roll your eyes. “If you don’t shut up I wont be telling you anything!”.

“Shutting up”, Loki replies and sits on the floor outside your cell door looking up at you, like a little kid waiting for his mother to read him a bedtime story.

“I come from a small planet called Athiotania”. As soon as Loki opens his mouth to butt in, you say “I know! You haven’t head of it! And there is a reason why”. Loki closes his mouth and lets you continue. “We received news that the Frost Giants were planning to attack our planet to expand their land. Their population was beginning to grow once again, after your father and his army wiped most of them out any years ago, and they needed more land to expand their population on. We were the closest and smallest planet for them to wipe out and re-build. Back on Athiotania, the idea of having women warriors were mocked just as much as it is here. I desperately longed to ride into battle with my people to help defend and save the planet, but it was just impossible. That was until I came up with the idea to dress up in the same armour as them and to wear a helmet to conceal my face from their eyes. In a normal battle, I would’ve been found out as they usually check over their men before any fight, but since they were so desperate to have as many warriors as possible to win this battle, we literally jumped onto horses and began riding towards the portal which would transport us to Jotunheim”.

“Dangerous move”, Loki states.

“It was worth it though. Well, at least that is what I thought before everything turned south”, you reply sadly. “The last warrior to ride through the portal did not close it behind him properly, leaving Athiotania open for attack. As soon as the Frost Giants saw us coming through the portal, they attacked. Most of them went through the open portal and started attacking the planet and the few that were left started attacking us”. 

“Even if the Frost Giants did manage to attack and take over your planet, I would’ve still heard of the planet”, Loki says. 

You shake your head. “Not if they completely destroyed it”, you state, receiving a confused glance from Loki. “The planet was so used to warm temperatures that the sudden cold intrusion caused the planet’s core to freeze and not long after… explode”, you say sadly. “We felt the blast from the explosion through the portal. I remember just turning around and looking through the portal, seeing everything and everyone I ever cared about being lost to me forever. I thought I was being a hero, riding into battle to fight the enemy attacking my home world, but I realised that I was actually being a coward, leaving my friends in the time of need”, you sigh sadly and look to the ground. 

“Then what happened?”, Loki asks softly. 

“My sorrow escalated into anger and I fought. None of us were really sure what we were fighting for anymore. I think we were all now just merely fighting out of anger rather than with reason. I remember slaughtering Frost Giant after Frost Giant and disgustingly loving every second of it. Every Frost Giant I killed, I avenged one of my friends. But of course, when you’re fighting out of anger, you forget your skills, and that’s when everything goes wrong. We were being wiped out slowly on this planet too. I remember men fighting next to me being struck to the ground and pierced with icy spears. My helmet was suddenly knocked off and everyone’s attention turned to me from both sides. The Frost Giants had never seen a female warrior before and found me somewhat unusual. I was restrained quickly by two Frost Giants and was forced to watch everyone else I rode into battle with get brutally murdered. I can hear the screams of our men today as their hearts were frozen and their bodies were ripped apart limb from limb”. You pause and take a shuddery deep breath. 

“What did they do to you?”, Loki whispers, traumatised by what you went through. 

“They imprisoned me, Loki”, you whisper, “for four years!”. 

“You’ve been there for that long?!”, he replies shocked, “What happened? How are you still alive?!”. 

“They used me, for their own pleasure”, you spit out, your voice full of venom, but then suddenly stop, realising what you had just said. 

“What do you mean, for their own pleasure?”. 

“Oh um, just, um, well like I said, they found me unusual, almost alien if you wish”, you stutter, “They wanted to experiment on me to see how a female warrior differed from a male warrior. So I was placed on battle grounds and was forced to fight against some of their strongest warriors, which usually resulted in me being badly injured”, you say and point at your blood-soaked clothing. “Really it was for their own entertainment, watching a human female being crushed by their best and largest warriors. 

“Hang on!”, Loki butts in once more, “you told my father that you got those injuries from a recent battle, not from four years of fighting for your life and for their entertainment”. 

“Yeah well, you suspected I was lying. Turns out you were right”, you reply. “And technically, I didn’t completely lie. I told your father I was injured after a previous battle I had fought alongside my people in. That was not a lie”. 

“You told him it was recently”.

“Whatever. And what makes you think he’ll believe me? In both my lie and truth I am a female warrior, and frankly I can’t see him looking past that and granting my freedom”.

“You need to at least try to tell him the truth”.

“I don’t have to tell Odin anything! Especially after the way he and his men mocked me”. 

Loki sighs. “(Y/F/N), I know how you feel. I know how it feels to be alone”. 

Anger suddenly washes over your features. “YOU KNOW NOTHING!”, you yell angrily, “You’ve grown up in a palace as a Prince. People worship and respect you. If you’re hungry, all you have to do is click your fingers and your own personal servants will come running to you will a whole selection of different dishes. If you make a suggestion, people will listen to you and agree with you. If you want to wear your hair a certain way or go out to do an activity, people will let you. You think I had any of that on Athiotania?! I grew up on the streets as an Orphan. People didn’t pity me, they despised me. If I was hungry, I would have to steal it from the market, which usually resulted in me getting caught and then being beaten for stealing. If I ever made a suggestion, I would be laughed at and kicked to the floor. If I wanted to wear my hair a certain way or go out to do an activity, people would swear at me and then beat me for thinking I had some purpose of life. You know nothing!”. 

“(Y/F/N), I am so sorry, I did not realise”, Loki apologies with a sad tone to his voice. 

“Just get out”, you whisper and turn your back to him.

“(Y/F/N), please-“

“GET OUT!”, you yell and repeat. 

Loki sighs, gets up on his feet and starts walking away from your cell to the staircase leading back up into the palace. As he reaches the first step, he hears you softly sobbing in your cell. Sadness quickly rushes over him before he shakes it off and keeps walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to typing up the Second Chapter! I keep getting more and more ideas for this story and have already planned out over 30 Chapters! Anyway, enjoy!


	3. The Deal

“Wakey wakey sunshine, its a big day for you!”. You awake in your cell to a guard yelling at your tired form. 

“Why? Am I finally getting out of this dump?! And by that, I mean Asgard, not just this cell!”, you reply cockily. 

“Actually, the King wants to see you. He is willing to talk to you again, Lord knows what for!”, the guard replies, as he watches you slowly get up from the floor. 

“Hopefully an apology for everything that happened yesterday”, you say as you walk to your cell door, as the guard begins to unlock the door. 

“I very much doubt that ‘warrior’”, the guard retorts, ‘warrior’ being in a sarcastic tone, “wrists”, he says as soon as the door swings open. You consider punching your way out, but then four more guards approach you and forcefully chain your wrists and ankles together, so that thought was quickly demolished. You are dragged back up the long staircase up towards the nicer parts of the palace and you recognise the route you took yesterday, leading you back towards the Throne Room. As you reach the golden doors which were thrown open yesterday, you are grabbed by the back of your neck by the lead guard.

“This time you will bow to the King before addressing him”, he growls in your ear, “and you will address him with respect, not sarcasm”.

“Why should I?!”, you snap back.

“Because God help you if you don’t”, he growls back with a dangerous tone, before throwing you out of his grasp. Two guards at your sides walk up to the closed doors and gently knock twice on them. 

“Enter”, you hear Odin’s voice echo from the other side of the doors. The two guards gently push open the doors and hold them open for you to walk through. Instead of walking with purpose, you shuffle your chained feet along the palace floor and eventually stop in front of Odin, who is sat upright on his Throne. On his right sits Frigga in her own golden chair, who looks down at you with a more content and comforting expression. Loki and Thor stand either side of them, Thor on Odin’s left and Loki on Frigga’s right. You quickly glance at Loki who offers you a smile so small, that it was barely noticeable. You are about to return the gesture until you remember your argument from last night and instead, blank him. 

“Have you calmed down since yesterday, Foreigner?”, Odin asks in a cold tone. 

You are disgusted that he still refuses to call you by your real name, ‘unless he thinks I am making that up as well as my occupation’ you think to yourself, before answering “I think I should be asking you the same question!”. Odin scoffs at your disrespectful tone, although he is not surprised by it.

“My apologies sir, I told her to speak with more respect. In fact, I even told her to bow before she could even speak”, the guard says to Odin before turning to glare at you. Odin holds his hand up to silence the guard.

“That is alright, you cannot control everything she says and does”, he says kindly to the guard, who bows down to the King to say thank you and backs off a little. Odin focuses his attention back onto you. “I brought you back up here today to see if you are finally willing to answer my question-”

“I did answer your Goddamn question!”, you snap, cutting off Odin’s words.

“-seriously”, he finishes. 

“You know what, even if I did answer your ‘all so important’ question, you’d never take my word for it, so why bother?!”, you sigh heavily. 

“You haven’t told me yet”, Frigga’s comforting voice suddenly joins into the argument. 

“W-what?”, you reply softly, a little surprised to hear the Queen address you. 

“I said, I haven’t heard your side of the story yet. You have told my husband, who told me about if briefly last night, but you and I know both know about men and their way of twisting words!”, she smiles at you, “please, tell me”. Odin turns to ask Frigga what she is playing at, but she merely holds her hand up towards him and he slowly backs down.

You are about to refuse again, knowing that she just wants to hear your story so Odin can rehear it, but then you glance back up towards Loki who is stood at his mother’s side. He tips his head down towards you slightly, sending you a look as if to say ‘if you don’t tell her, I will’. You look back towards Frigga who noticed the small gestures between you and her son and sigh in defeat. “Fine!”, you huff and you start telling Frigga your story - your true story-, from your unfortunate childhood on Athiotania to your four year imprisonment. 

“… and that’s when your warriors found me”, you finally finish, you’re voice much quieter than it was at the beginning as you sadly relive your most painful memories. The room is silent and you can feel everybody’s eyes on you. 

Odin goes to speak, but Frigga quickly beats him to it and says softly “I believe her”. 

“Are you serious?”, Odin replies with disgust, “Frost Giants don’t take prisoners, they kill anything and everything”. 

“Sorry Father, but I’m with Mother on this one. I believe her too”, Loki joins in. You pass him a small, grateful smile. 

“And what about you my Son?”, Odin turns to his left to look up at Thor, “what do you think?”. 

Thor stares at you for a few seconds with squinted eyes before saying, “I am with you on this one Father. Like you, I have fought with the Frost Giants before, and I do not believe that they would take any prisoner, no matter the gender”. 

Odin turns to look back at you. “Tell me Foreigner, if I released you, where would you go?”. 

That’s when it suddenly hit you. Where would you go?! You’re home planet is gone and wherever you go you will be forever hiding from the Frost Giants who will be no doubt searching for you. “I, er… I’m not entirely sure”, you reply quietly, “but don’t worry, I wont stay where I’m not welcome”.

Frigga’s expression turns sympathetic and she leans towards her husband. “She could stay here and we could protect her”, she suggests.

Odin scoffs and replies “you’re still believing in that story?!”.

“Yes, I am”, she replies strictly, “and you should too”.

Odin raises his eyebrow in thought and then meets eyes once again with you. “Okay Foreigner, I have a proposal for you”.

“… I’m listening”.

“How about a deal? If you truly are a warrior like you claim, then you will prove it in the arena tomorrow when you battle with my eldest son, Thor, in hand to hand combat. If you win this battle, then you may stay in Asgard in the Palace and you will protected from the Frost Giants if they are ever to return for you. But you would also have to help introduce our Asgardian army to new fighting tactics, as if you can somehow beat my son in battle, then your skills are very advanced and useful. On the other hand, if Thor wins this battle, then you’ll be thrown into our prisons for the rest of your days for lying to the King and if the Frost Giants ever returned for you, you’ll be traded in for peace and given back to them. Deal?”, Odin asks. 

“Father, you cannot propose that! Yes, throw her back into her cell, but not trade her in to the Frost Giants for peace after everything they have done to her. That is just plain cruel-”

Odin raises his hand up, stopping Loki mid-sentence. “Those are my terms, Loki”, he says and then turns back to face you, “well? Do we have a deal?”

You glance quickly at Loki, before looking at Odin straight in the eyes and saying “deal”.

Odin smiles smugly before announcing to the whole Throne room “excellent! The battle will happen tomorrow at noon!”. 

You nod at Odin, Frigga and Thor and then turn to face Loki who is shaking his head angrily at you. 

‘What have you done?!’, Loki mouths to you, before turning on his heels and marching out of the Throne room in a fast pace. 

Yep, tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the lovely comments so far - I am shocked that this story has already had so many hits, since it is my first ever novel and I'm only three chapters in! Thank you! :)


	4. Preparing for Battle

“Please, don’t do this!”. 

You roll your eyes at Loki’s pathetic begging, as you tie your bootlaces, getting ready for the battle that is due to commence in ten minutes. You were in the middle of preparing for your battle in the armoury, when Loki suddenly rushed in, kicked the guards out and began trying to persuade you to rethink this whole ordeal. 

“Nobody has ever beaten my Brother in battle”, Loki points out, hoping somehow he can change your mind about this battle and convince you to try and negotiate a different deal with his Father. 

“Yet! Haven’t beaten him, yet”, you retort, “Chill out Loki, I’m going to be absolutely fine!”.

“No, you’re not. You’re going to get yourself killed. If not, seriously injured”, he replies. 

“Why do you even care?!”, you suddenly snap and turn around to face him. Loki’s breath hitches in his throat and he suddenly looks a little tense. “Huh? Why do you care?”, you repeat the question, just as forcefully in Loki’s face. 

“… I-I don’t”, he stutters, “I just… I just don’t want his ego to grow any bigger from winning another battle”, he recovers and smirks. 

You frown at his words and then start clicking your fingers and neck to warm up. “Yeah well, don’t worry Loki”, you say as you walk up to the heavy, iron door that separates you from the arena, “Thor’s ego is about to shrink, because not only is he about to lose his first ever battle. He’s about to lose it to a woman!”.

Loki sighs in defeat and slowly walks towards the door he came in through, as you keep your back turned on him. “It’s your funeral, Foreigner”, he spits out and then leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Suddenly, a series of horns are blown simultaneously in a rhythm, signalling Asgard that the battle is about to commence. 

‘Here we go’ you think to yourself, as the heavy, iron door begins to slowly lift up with a loud creak. As soon as it is lifted high enough and sunlight is pouring into the armoury, you close yours eyes, count down from three under your breath, and step out into the arena. 

‘3…2…1…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys! I was originally going to join it with Chapter 5, but then I remembered I had a college essay due tomorrow, so I made preparing for battle it's own chapter and cracked on with my essay. I will start Chapter 5 over the weekend :)


	5. Let the Battle Commence

‘3…2…1’

On one, you slowly step into the arena. You are immediately greeted by the chanting of Thor’s name from local Asgardians surrounding the ring. Sunlight shines down on the arena, occasionally blinding your vision at certain angles. Thor stands confidently opposite you, luckily empty handed; his hammer has been banned from being used in this battle to make it fair - the only weapon allowed in this battle are your bodies. 

You look up to see Odin, Frigga and Loki sat up on a balcony overlooking the ring, no doubt with the best view. Loki’s gaze is anything but warm, however it is also not as cold as you expected. Is it fear that you can see in the green of his eyes? Perhaps. Either that or disregard, as you are certain he is still angry about you going along with this unacceptable deal. 

Odin stands up from his seat and the supporting chanting fades to silence. “The rules are simple”, he bellows, “you are both to engage in battle with each other until one of you yields. Injure one another, yes. Killing one another, both attempted and literal, no. Am I clear? Good! May the best man… or woman, win. You may begin!”. 

As soon as Odin commences the battle, Thor instantly charges at you with a loud battle cry. Already suspecting he was going to do this, you quickly stand aside, dodging his attack and causing him to charge straight pass you and trip, falling face first onto the ground. This could be a perfect time to strike, but instead you allow him to pull himself back onto his feet and turn back around to face you once again. “You know, Foreigner, to win a fight, you actually have to fight - not just avoid it!”, Thor taunts before charging towards you again, this time with an added level of aggression. 

Thinking fast, you fall to the floor and swing your legs under Thor’s, sweeping him off his feet and onto his back. He lands on the floor roughly with a thud and you quickly crouch behind him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you begin to choke him - hard enough for him to gasp for air, soft enough to not make him lose consciousness or break his neck. You also wrap your legs around his torso from behind to hold him down and control his thrashing. Thor yells as loud as he can with your arms tightening around his throat in anger and starts punching behind him, guessing where your face is. He throws punches, kicks his legs, tugs at your arms, but your hold still remains tight, causing him to begin to lose his strength and energy. You feel him beginning to grow weak, so you slightly loosen your grip; this turns out to be a bad move, as Thor uses this opportunity to inhale as much air as possible and throws one more punch behind him with what remaining energy he has left. This time, he manages to strike you right across the face, splitting your lip. Instead of letting go, like he hoped you would, your grip tightens even more around his throat and you lean down so your mouth is level with his right ear. “No, you don’t have to fight to win a fight”, you whisper harshly into his ear, blood trickling down your chin from the split in your lip, "you just have to observe your opponent’s moves and just stay one step ahead of them!”. With that, you tighten your grip as hard as you can around his neck. Thor can feel himself begin to slip in and out of consciousness and is left with no option but to surrender. 

“All right, I yield!”, he yells as loud as he possibly can.

Silence surrounds the arena, everybody shocked at the God of Thunder being beaten in a fight for the first time in his life. As soon as you withdraw your arms from around his neck, he falls onto his hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air. You slowly pull yourself up onto your feet, turn your back on Thor and walk towards the front of the arena. You look up at Odin, Frigga and Loki who are all wearing the same shocked expressions as the locals. 

“Oi Loki, you’ll catch flies like that!”, you yell and smirk up at him.

He slowly closes his mouth and returns the smirk. You look over at Odin, waiting for him to announce the winner of the battle, when suddenly you hear a yell from behind you. Thor is currently running towards you his cheeks red from anger, embarrassment and lack of oxygen. You quickly anticipate this surprise attack and spin around, punching him square in the face. Thor falls to the floor with a thud, knocked unconscious. Everybody surrounding the arena gasps in surprise, as you have beaten Thor once again. 

You turn back to face Odin, who is looking down at you with complete and utter shock. 

“So…”, you yell up at him, “does this mean I can stay?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished typing up this battle between the reader and Thor! I wanted to make the fight long enough for you guys to throughly read and enjoy, but short enough to show that this girl can take Thor down any day ;) Hope you guys like this chapter and please comment opinions - they help me when writing the next couple of chapters x


	6. Healing

Still shocked at the outcome of the battle, Odin sent you and Thor back to the armoury to await the announcement of the winner - well, you walked back to the armoury, whereas Thor was carried to the Infirmary by various on-site doctors and nurses, still unconscious. You are currently in the process of removing your armour, when there is a knock at the still guarded door. You quickly glance down at your body, checking that you still have enough clothes on to be considered decent, before yelling “Come in!”.

The door opens and Loki strolls in with a pile of clothes folded neatly in his hands and a half-smile on his face. ‘Better than no smile at all’, you think to yourself. “Loki”, you greet. 

“(Y/F/N)”, he replies and you raise your eyebrows at his use of your name, instead of ‘Foreigner’. He hasn’t called you by your real name since the night he visited you in the dungeons and listened to your story. “Mother had these sent to you, so you didn’t have to get changed back into the torn and bloodied clothes that you arrived on Asgard in”, he explains, handing you the pile of clothes. 

“Thanks”, you say quietly, as you accept the clothes from his hands. You gently throw the clothes onto a bench behind you and turn back to look at him. “So, you now do personal deliveries now, as well as dungeon visits?!”, you tease. 

“Actually, I volunteered to bring these to you”, he replies in defence. 

“Uh-huh”, you say unconvinced, “is that so you could come and congratulate me on my ‘impossible’ win?!”, you smirk at him playfully, before hissing at your lip, which has now split even further, causing blood to begin seeping out of it once again. 

“Here, let me have a look at that”, he says softly, before cupping your cheek in his hand. You lose yourself in his emerald eyes for a few seconds, before your attention is drawn to his thumb brushing lightly over the cut in your bottom lip. You go to yell at him for touching it, but suddenly you can feel the skin repairing itself. After about a minute, he removes his thumb and releases your face from his hand. You raise your fingers to your lip to discover it fully healed. 

“H-How did you d-do that?!”, you stutter in disbelief. 

“Lets just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve - they don’t call me the God of Mischief for nothing!”, he replies smirking. 

You just glare at him, wanting a proper answer. He rolls his eyes at your consistency. “Okay! I know a few spells, as does Mother. In fact, it was her who taught me them”. 

“Mama’s boy”, you mutter under your breath, “So if you can heal split lips, surely you can heal any injury, right?!”, you ask. 

He shrugs. “I guess so”, he replies, “but only if the injury is recent. If it is old like scarring or too extensive, the subject is beyond my repair”.

“So why aren’t you in the Infirmary right now, healing your Brother’s broken nose?!”, you ask in confusion, “you can heal him right?”. 

“Oh yes, a broken nose is an easy fix!”, he smirks, “I am just choosing not to heal him, merely for my own amusement!”.

His answer takes you by surprise and without realising it, you are laughing at Loki’s joke. Loki watches you with awe as you let your guard down for a few seconds, laughing at his ‘mean’ prank on Thor. You suddenly realise that you are laughing, instead of replying bluntly with a sarcastic comment, so you immediately stop and turn away blushing. 

“Was that a genuine smile I just saw there and not a sarcastic one?!”, he smirks and teases, noticing your cheeks turning red before you turned your back on him in embarrassment. 

“Shut up!”, you try to say harshly, instead it comes out as a pathetic whine.

He smirks and turns you back around to face him. “Well you’re going to have to learn to put up with me, since we are now going to be living under the same giant roof!”, he smiles. 

“…wait! Does this mean -”

“Yep! Father has stuck by his deal”, he smiles, “welcome to Asgard (Y/F/N)!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 6! Not going to lie, I love this Chapter, even though it is one of the shortest ones. Is there a spark appearing between Loki and the Reader? Or is it in the Reader's head?...


	7. Settling in

It has been 3 months since Odin reluctantly allowed you to stay on Asgard, after winning the battle against Thor. And what a crazy 3 months it has been! Not only are you allowed to stay at the Palace, but you also share the same luxuries as the Royal Family do; you have your own personal servants - who you prefer to call ‘helpers’ - who bring you food, send out messages, pretty much do anything you ask them to do for you, not that you do ask of much as you are used to looking after yourself. You have even made friends with one of your ‘helpers’; her name is Luna. She is a few years younger than you and has been working for the Royal Asgardians almost all of her life. She was nervous about addressing you personally and having conversations with you, as she had been brought up being told to serve and leave with as little talk as possible, unless of course she was delivering a message. But you managed to bring her out of her shell and after 3 months of forcing her into conversation, she is now one of your favourite people to hang out with and talk to when she is off duty. Her and one more person…

You are currently outside in the training grounds with Loki, who is about to teach you how to throw knives. As part of Odin’s deal, you have to teach the Asgardian Army different fighting tactics in order to be victorious in more battles. You had already taught them how to use spears, axes, metal flails and bows and arrows, instead of just using swords, within the course of 3 months, so you decided it was time to teach them something new. But in order to do that, you have to learn a new tactic before teaching them it; that new tactic would be knife throwing. 

You and Loki have been spending most days together. Within the first week of you staying at the Palace, Loki had showed you your way around the Palace. Within the first month, he had showed you the rest of Asgard in all of its beauty. Of course he wasn’t with you everyday, as he did have meetings to go to and other Realms to visit on behalf of Odin, but you spent time with Luna on those days. But despite Luna’s company, you did miss Loki when he was away from you. You could even say that you had grown accustomed to his company, not that you would ever admit that to his face. 

“Watch closely and listen carefully”, Loki says, as he picks a knife up from the floor, “you hold the knife like this between your fingers, lean back on the foot that is the same side as your dominant hand, eye your target and throw with a flick of your wrist”, he explains, before throwing the knife. It spins several times whilst in flight, before lodging itself perfectly in the middle of a tree trunk. “Now I know I make this look quite easy, but this can take months and sometimes even years of practi-”

Before Loki can even finish his sentence, you throw your first knife, which lands perfectly next to his in the trunk. You look over at him smugly. “You were saying?!”, you smirk. 

He stares at the trunk in shock before looking back at you with a slight smile.   
“Damn! How are you so perfect at everything?!”, he says playfully. 

“I just am!”, you tease,“but there is one thing which I know I definitely cannot do that you can, but I am more than willing to try”. 

Loki raises his on eyebrow in curiosity. “Which is?”, he asks. 

“Sorcery”, you reply, “how to heal wounds - like you healed my split lip -, create illusions, multiply myself, move objects…”, you list. 

He hesitantly shakes his head. “I am no teacher”, he says in defence.

You scoff. “You literally just taught me how to throw knives”. 

“I’m pretty sure that you just taught yourself!”, he smirks playfully, trying to change the subject, “all I did was demonstrate”. 

“Well, then just demonstrate some magic to me and I’ll try and pick it up”, you say. 

He sighs. “(Y/F/N) -”

“Please Loki!”, you cut him off, “I wont teach it to anyone else - not to the Asgardian Army, not to Luna, no one. Pretty please?!”, you half beg, half whine, whilst battering your eyelashes at him. 

Loki watches you beg, reminding him of how he and Thor used to do the same thing to Frigga when they wanted to venture out into the vast Palace Gardens to play, when they should really be in class. Wait… Frigga! That’s it! An idea crosses Loki’s mind. 

“Like I said, I am no teacher”, he starts, watching you begin to sigh in defeat, “but, it was my Mother who taught me the arts of magic and, unlike my Father, she has taken a liking to you. So, I will see what I can arrange”. 

A genuine smile spreads across your face. “Really?! Oh Loki, thank you!”, you squeal in excitement and suddenly jump towards him, pulling him into a fierce hug. Loki awkwardly pats you on the back, as his way of returning the hug, but his cheeks suddenly grow hot from embarrassment, as he feels you press a soft kiss to his right cheek. “Thank you”, you repeat, whispering it in his ear. 

You hug him a few seconds longer, before releasing him and picking up another two knives, passing one to him. “Now, teach me how to do it blindfolded!”, you smirk. 

He laughs and takes the knife from you. “Oh I am sure you can do it already!”, he teases back. 

As you both continue to train outside, Odin watches from afar out of one of his and Frigga’s bedroom windows, with a scold. Frigga is sat on their shared bed, sewing a tapestry. She briefly looks up and catches her husband’s scold. 

“What goes through your mind dear?”, she asks curiously. 

“That Foreigner, (Y/F/N). I don’t trust her”, he replies bluntly.

Frigga rolls her eyes at her husband’s small-mindedness. “Just because she is spending quite a lot of time with Loki!”, she teases. 

“She is a bad influence on him”, he replies hastily. 

“He is the one who is currently teaching her how to throw knives!”, she laughs softly. 

“Yeah well, she is passing her… her potty-mouth onto him”, he says, thinking of more excuses as to why he doesn’t trust you, “Have you heard the way Loki has been addressing me lately, his own Father?!”.

Frigga giggles again softly at her husband’s pathetic excuses. “Loki has always spoken to you the way he does. In my opinion, they’re good for one another!”. 

“No!”, Odin snaps suddenly, “I will not allow this friendship to develop into anything further than it already is. I still believe she is a liar”. 

“You cannot still possibly think that she was lying about being a female warrior?!”, Frigga says surprised, “You saw how she took down Thor effortlessly in that arena and that was not just by pot-luck. Years of experience were shown in that fight”. 

Odin averts his eyes from the two of you outside and turns to face his wife. “I now do believe she has experience”, he corrects Frigga, “but there is still something that girl is hiding from us all and I am going to find out what, no matter what it takes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you guys think the reader is hiding from everyone?!... 
> 
> I would love to know your opinions in the comments - they really lift my spirits and help me write my next few chapters :)


	8. A Crush

Morning sunlight illuminates the palace corridors as it bursts through the giant, glass windows. Loki’s footsteps interrupt the early morning peace as he hurriedly strolls down one of the corridors. The gold sections of his outfit reflect the sunlight, causing his body to glow and shine, highlighting the unusual smile on his face. He is so distracted with his thoughts, he does not see Queen Frigga step out onto his path, causing him to bump into her quite roughly. 

“Mother!”, he exclaims as he steadies her on her feet, “I am so sorry! Are you okay?”. 

Frigga grasps Loki’s arm to help her regain her balance. “Yes my Son, I am okay!”. 

As soon as she is fully steady on her feet, he steps away a little to give her her own space. “Let me begin that again”, Loki says, “Good morning Mother!”, he smiles and bows his head in respect.

“Good morning Loki”, she chuckles, “and I must say, it is very unusual to see you up and about this early in the morning, especially with a content expression!”. 

“I know!”, he agrees, “I’m meeting (Y/F/N) this morning to show her around the palace library. Turns out she has a shared passion of mine for reading - we prefer different genres, but that matters not to me. It is just unusual for me to find someone else with a shared hobby of mine, so I’d love to show her our book collection”. 

Frigga smiles at her son’s enthusiasm. “Sounds like you have taken quite a shine to this warrior”. 

Loki’s cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. “I guess I just feel sorry for her, you know? Like, I understand what it’s like to feel isolated”, Loki rambles bashfully. 

“Well, however you put it my Son”, Frigga says, “it is nice to finally see you smile”. 

“Thank you Mother”, Loki says before quickly changing the subject, “But before I show her around the library, I was actually on my way to find you to speak about a certain matter”. 

“Oh?”, Frigga says surprised, “And what would that be?”. 

“(Y/F/N) knows I have powers and that I learnt them from you as a child”, Loki explains, “she is fascinated by it and would love for you to teach her the basics”. 

“Oh Loki, I dont know…”

“I thought you liked (Y/F/N)!”

“I do!”

“Then why wont you teach her?”, Loki asks, “it would really interest her and you could also get to know her a little bit, see if you think she is more trustworthy than father does.”

“…okay, fine! For you, my Son, I’ll do it. But it may be best not to tell your father about these lessons okay? I’m not sure how well he’d take it”. 

“Deal! Thank you Mother. You have no idea how happy this’ll make (Y/F/N)”, Loki says, the smile reappearing on his face. Loki begins to walk off again towards your room, where he plans to meet you and then escort you to the library, when Frigga calls after him. 

“Loki!”, she calls in his direction. 

Loki turns around in his tracks. “Yes, Mother?”.

“Your Father and I’s Matrimony Anniversary is coming up in 2 weeks and we are having a big ball in the throne room to celebrate. We’d love both (Y/F/N) and yourself to attend”. 

“You both would like us there, or just yourself?”, Loki asks quizzically.   
Frigga sighs in defeat. “You’re Father wanted just yourself to attend, but I convinced him otherwise. Please son, ask her”, Frigga pleads.

“Okay, Mother. For you, I’ll ask her. But I must warn you, she is not a ‘ball-kind’ type of girl”, Loki smirks, before turning back around and running off to your quarters.

“As long as you ask her then I’m happy, my Son!”, Frigga calls to Loki who is disappearing down the corridor. 

As soon as Loki has disappeared into the distance, Frigga smiles to herself and whispers under her breath “who’d have thought it? Loki has a crush!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update - I have been unbelievably busy! Late college work, dance rehearsals, ill family members, everything! I am going to try and get back on track with updating more regularly. Keep reading :)


	9. Feelings? What Feelings?!

You are currently in your room, stood in front of a large mirror brushing your chestnut brown hair. Luna is sat on your bed behind you, watching you with a smile on her face. It is her day off today, yet she still always comes and sees you every morning, checking if you’re okay and if you need anything, before either taking her day off or going back to work in the kitchens and around the palace. 

“Got any plans for your day off Luna?”, you ask as you try to decide on a style to have your hair in. 

“Not really M’Lady-”, Luna replies but cuts herself off when she catches your glare at her in the mirror, “I mean (Y/F/N). Sorry, I still sometimes forget how you prefer to be addressed”. 

You smile at her correcting herself. “It’s okay Luna, I understand. So no plans at all?”, you ask before huffing to yourself as you give up on your hair and stick with the same old ponytail. 

“I might go for a quiet wonder around the palace gardens. They are most beautiful and I haven’t been there in a while”, Luna replies, “and what about you? Any plans with ummm… oh I don’t know… Prince Loki?”, she smirks. 

“W-what makes you think that?”, you stutter nervously and turn to face her. 

“Because the only days that you care about how you look are the days that you spend with him”, Luna quickly replies smiling. 

“You call this caring about how I look?”, you challenge her, as you point to your messy ponytail. 

Luna sighs. “I saw how frustrated you were just getting over not being to do your hair the way you wanted”, she says, “I could quickly braid it for you if you like?”, she asks, “It’s sophisticated and feminine, but not too girlie”. 

You open your mouth to refuse, but instead you agree and sit in front of her on your bed. You feel Luna pull out your ponytail and begin to braid your stands of hair. “Thank you, Luna”, you whisper kindly as she does this, “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you these past few months”. 

“Oh I am sure you would’ve been fine without me! You are a brave, inspiring woman (Y/F/N) and I know a lot of women around here would love to be as strong as you are. It’s just a shame that female warriors are forbidden around here”. 

“I know. It’s so demeaning! If I could, I would protest against the female warrior ban, but I have already beaten up Thor and permanently taken a guest room here at the palace - I don’t want to push my luck with Odin too far!”, you joke. 

“Well, you are already beginning to push your luck with his Highness!”, Luna replies as she continues to braid your hair. 

“What do you mean?”, you ask, confused. 

“Well, flirting with the Prince is strictly forbidden, unless you are of royal connections, and don’t tell me that you and Prince Loki are ‘just friends’”, Luna says, as she finishes your braid. 

You turn to face her on your bed as she has finished tying your braid into place. “Loki and I are just friends Luna”, you say defensively. 

“Even if there is no official relationship between you, there are still strong emotions being displayed and even if you two are oblivious to them, it is obvious to everyone else around you - even to the King himself”, Luna explains, “And I know you (Y/F/N); if you didn’t care what he thought about you, then you wouldn’t be getting frustrated over a certain hairstyle”, she smiles sympathetically. 

You sigh and hide your face in your hands. “Oh Luna, it’s such a mess”, you whisper, “I admit, I have developed feelings for him. I didn’t mean to! He’s just been there for me from Day One; even when he was being an asshole, he was there for me. I am trying not to fall for him, but everyday my feelings are becoming stronger”. 

“Why are you trying to stop this from happening?”, she asks sadly, “you two are so well suited for one another”. 

“That’s the thing, Luna. We’re not!”, you explain, “it’s just like you said, only royal connections are allowed to be with him. He’s a Prince, and I’m a… a…”, you stutter, “… a foreigner. A warrior. An orphaned girl who had to fight for survival on the streets just to get a bite to eat”.

“And yet, you couldn’t be more suited for one another”, Luna cuts in, making you lift your head from your hands and look at her curiously, “your wit, your strength, your sense of humour, your fighting skills, your… your loneliness, it all matches”, she whispers, “so for once (Y/F/N), don’t follow your head. Follow your heart and maybe then you’ll find both happiness and peace”. 

By the end of Luna’s inspiring speech, you have tears in your eyes and you lean over your bed, pulling Luna into a tight hug. “Thank you, Luna”, you whisper. 

“You’re welcome… M’Lady!”, she teases and you chuckle at her name for you, lightly punching her shoulder in return. “I wont breathe a word of this to anyone, I promise”. 

You smile at her loyalty. “You know Luna, if Asgard is to ever have a female army, you’ll make one heck of a solider”, you say genuinely. 

“And if you and Loki ever get over yourselves, one day you’ll make one heck of a Queen!”, she smirks. 

“Oi! I’ve only said that I have feelings for him. Now you’re thinking about marriage!”, you laugh, “and besides, Loki may not even share the same feelings as I do”. 

“Trust me (Y/F/N), I have worked here years before you even arrived”, Luna says, “and I have never seen Loki smile until he met you. Those feelings are definitely returned”, she reassures you. 

“Thanks Luna”, you smile and then get up off the bed, “so, how do I look?”. 

“Beautiful”, she smiles, “wow, I have finally managed to braid your hair! Next challenge is to get you into a dress!”. 

“Easy Luna! Now that’s another challenge all together, one that is definitely not going to happen. Well… at least not today anyway!”, you laugh. 

Suddenly, you hear a knock at your door, making your heart skip a beat.


	10. Are we nearly there yet?!

Loki finally arrives at your door and gently knocks on the shined wood. He can hear movement and quiet giggles from behind the door and smiles to himself. The door swiftly opens and he is greeted by your personal servant Luna, who bows down to him. 

“Good morning, Prince Loki”, she greets and slowly comes back out of her bow to look up at him. 

“Morning”, he replies, “I hope you have gotten (Y/F/N) ready in time for me this morning”, he says. 

“I got ready by myself”, you reply, walking up to the door, “Luna just quickly dropped by to see if I needed help with anything before she took her day off”. 

“Ah”, Loki replies and looks down at Luna, “well go on then, enjoy your day off. We don’t hand them out freely you know”. 

Luna bows her head. “Thank you, Prince Loki”, she smiles and then turns to face you, “have fun!”, she winks and walks out of the door. You blush as she says so and go back to tying your shoelaces to distract your mind. Loki leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed as he watches you. 

“Your servant-”

“Luna”, you cut in. 

Loki sighs. “Luna, is here for a reason you know”. 

Now it is your time to sigh. “I know she is”, you say, “but I don’t need any assistance. I can take of myself. If I can manage for all these years without a home, then I’m pretty sure I can manage when I have a roof over my head. Besides, I see her more as a friend, someone who I can talk to and let out all of my emotions on”.

Loki tilts his head slightly in thought. “And me?”

You look up from your shoes at him in confusion. “What?”

“Who do you see me as?”, he asks in curiosity. 

Panic quickly washes over you. Who do you see Loki as? A friend? A companion? A teacher? Oh God you wanted him to be so much more, but you could not say that either! Suddenly a response comes to your mind and you smirk. “Hmmmm”, you hum in deep thought, “sometimes… a Prince. A worthy, future leader of Asgard. And yet, sometimes… an asshole!”, you tease, “but out of the two, usually more of an asshole. A respectable one at least!”. 

Loki smirks at your response. “Well, a respectable asshole is better than a normal one, so I’ll accept that!”, he smiles. 

You smile up at him and then look back down again, now tying your other shoelace. Loki frowns at your choice of attire.

“You know, it is custom for female guests at the palace to wear presentable clothing, such as skirts and dresses”. 

You scoff at his words and stand up to face him after finishing your other shoelace. “Yeah well, I’m not like most girls”, you reply and place your hands on your hips. 

Loki looks up and down at your outfit. You are wearing a pair of skinny trousers, a plain shirt and some bulky boots. The only different thing about your normal wardrobe is that your hair is beautifully braided down your back, causing a slight smile to curve at Loki’s thin lips. “I can see that”, he replies huskily, causing your heart to skip, the same way it did when he knocked at the door.

You quickly pull yourself together and walk up to Loki, who is still leaning against the door frame. “And that is never gonna change!”, you tease and walk past him, leaving your quarters, “so, where’s this library then?!”. 

<<<<<>>>>>

“I know you said the library was quite a walk from my quarters, but I wasn’t expecting a thousand mile hike!”, you complain as you and Loki walk down the palace corridors. 

Loki chuckles next to you. “Considering you always brag about how strong and self-motivated you are, this whining of yours is starting to convince me otherwise!”, he smirks. You punch his arm playfully, soft enough to not hurt him, but hard enough for him to get the message to shut up! “So”, he says as he begins to change the subject, “I bumped into Mother this morning”. 

“Oh aye”, you say, “and how is Queen Frigga this morning?”. 

“She is fine, apart from the fact that I nearly knocked her off her feet!”, he replies smiling. 

You snort. “How did you manage that?”, you laugh.

“I was er…”, he stutters, “I was lost in thought”. 

“Thinking of me, were you?!”, you tease and smirk. 

Loki coughs embarrassedly. “Anyway… I spoke to her about those sorcery lessons you so desired”. 

“And?”, you ask.

“She has agreed to teach you”, he confirms.

“Really?!”, you squeal in excitement. 

“On one condition”, he says strictly, “Father must not find out about them, so that means no telling Luna or anybody else about them”. 

“Deal”, you say and grin in excitement. 

Loki watches glee radiate off you with a smile. “There is one more thing that I discussed with her. Well, actually she briefly discussed it with me”. You look at him with one eyebrow raised, waiting for him to tell you. “It is my Mother and Father’s Matrimony Anniversary Ball coming up and Mother was wondering if you’d like to attend”, Loki explains. 

“A Ball?”, you ask, “as in music, dancing, drinking and… ugh, dresses?”. 

“Yep, one of those”, he smirks, “and I was wondering if you’d like to attend with me?”. 

You pause and think of what to say. “Loki, is that even allowed?”, you ask. 

“How do you mean?”, he asks. 

“Well, isn’t it custom for the Princes to attend with women of royal connections, rather than just with women who have been picked up off the streets, quite literally?”, you ask and look to the floor, “I mean, Odin would definitely not accept it”. 

“On the contrary. Mother guilt-tripped Odin into, not only you being allowed to attend the Ball, but attending with me. She is quite marvellous like that”, he smiles. 

You look up at him in astonishment. “Really?!”, you ask, but then pause, “oh… this means I have to get into a dress, doesn’t it”, you sigh. 

“Oh yes!”, he smirks, “but since you are already thinking about yourself being forced into a dress, then does this mean that you’ll go with me?”, he asks hopefully. 

“A-as a date?”, you stutter. 

“Uhh, sure”, Loki replies, “why not. It’ll be fun!”. 

“You call wearing uncomfortable clothes, dancing in large crowds and smiling all evening, fun?”, you ask seriously. 

“Oh no! What I call fun is seeing you being forced into a dress by a group of stylist servants!”, he smirks. 

You punch his shoulder again, this time a little harder as a warning, but still soft enough to be playful. “Fine!”, you sigh, “yes, I’ll come with you to the Ball”. Loki smiles in achievement and you both return to a comfortable silence, until you go back to “are we nearly there yet?!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kind comments :) Keep reading!


	11. The Library

You eventually arrive at a massive golden door that stands about ten feet tall with all sorts of fancy engravings in it. You briefly feel Loki’s presence behind you, before he reaches around you and gently covers your eyes with his large hands. 

“Is this really necessary?”, you ask and smile as he does so. 

“If you want to see the library, then yes it is!”, he smirks, “but if you don’t and fancy walking all the way back to your quarters for nothing, then no it is not”. 

You sigh. “Fine! We’ll do this whole ‘surprise thing’ like little kids then!”, you give in. You can sense Loki smirk as you yield to him, before he walks you both up to the door and gently pushes it open. The large door opens with a loud creak and Loki slowly walks you inside. Slowly, Loki removes his hands from your eyes and you take a sharp intake of breath. Speechless barely describes how you are feeling. Before you sits hundreds of giant bookcases that reach the ceiling, not to mention thousands and thousands of books. You don’t even realise you are holding your breath until Loki speaks up. 

“Well? What do you think?”, he asks almost nervously, scared that you wouldn’t be impressed. 

You breathe out a laugh. “What do I think?”, you repeat Loki’s question as you wander into the centre of the room, “I think that you are crazy showing this to me, as you’ll never be alone in here anymore! Sorry Loki, but you have lost your one quiet place!”, you tease.

“How do you know that I am the only one who uses the Library?”, he challenges. 

You lift your hand and run one of your fingers along one of the lower shelves, lifting it up to Loki to present all the dust collected on your fingertip. “Because this place doesn’t exactly scream out ‘popular’”, you reply with a smirk, “plus everybody else here in this palace, or even on this planet, are fighters like your Brother. They are more impulsive and reckless than intellectual”. 

“I fight. I train. I ride into battle with my Brother”, Loki points out. 

“Yes, but you are also smart. You prefer reading and learning than fighting and murdering”, you reply. 

Loki raises his one eyebrow. “Was that a compliment Miss (Y/L/N)?”, he teases. 

“You wish”, you retort, “I am just pointing out that fact that you are actually lonely and would like some company in here every once in a while, mine to be exact”, you smirk. 

“Whatever! So anyway, do you like it?”, Loki asks, swiftly changing the subject. 

“Like it? I love it!”, you smile and begin to wander around the room, checking out every nook and cranny, “this place has everything! From romance, to adventure, to oooh sorcery!”, you say excitedly as you pull a black magic book from a shelf. 

“Ah!, Loki suddenly snaps and runs up to you, snatching the book from your hand and shoving back onto the shelf, “that’s black magic, not sorcery! You are not learning to do deals with the devil or evil spirits, you are learning to create illusions and heal wounds. Plus, my Mother is much smarter than any book you’ll find in here. Your lessons with her will be enough to teach you”. 

“I’m sure you have pulled some nasty tricks with your magic in your time”, you smirk as Loki rolls his eyes, “come on spill!”. 

Loki sighs. “If I ever use black magic now, it is used against enemies in war, not to play around with. But yes, I once used black magic to pull a prank on my Brother when we were growing up”, he confesses. 

“And…?”, you ask, “what did you do?!”. 

“I… turned him into a frog!”, Loki admits and smirks. 

You immediately burst out laughing. “W-why d-did you d-do t-that?”, you stutter through giggles. 

Loki smiles at your amusement. “I was beginning to get old enough to realise that Thor was the favourite child, so I wanted to find a way to seriously embarrass him”, Loki explains, “There was a women who Thor used to fancy called Sif and when he was trying to impress her one day with his power to call down lightning, I turned him into a frog. Not only was that an embarrassing creature to turn into, but I also knew that Lady Sif was terrified of them, so she ran away screaming and Thor hopped off to Father to complain about my unacceptable behaviour!”. 

By the end of Loki’s story, you were leaning against a bookcase with tears rolling down your cheeks in laughter. Loki begins to chuckle at your incapability to stop laughing. “Well I’m glad you found it funny, because Mother and Father didn’t!”, he chuckles, “I was grounded for three months!”.

“Ugh I dunno, some people need to learn to take a joke!”, you smirk as your laughs begin to slowly subside, “so what animal would you turn yourself into if you had to for some reason?”, you ask. 

“What?”, he asks confused. 

“You said that a frog would be an embarrassing animal to turn into, so what animal would you chose to become?”, you ask. 

“Oh, easy! A snake”, he immediately replies. 

“Really?!”

“Yep. They are very smart creatures and incredibly sly. They can also look pleasant on the outside, but really they are venomous, evil creatures”, Loki explains, spitting out the last sentence. 

“And you feel like you relate to them because…?”, you ask curiously at Loki’s dark response. 

Loki suddenly realises that you are unaware of the fact that he is of Frost Giant blood and tries to quickly think of a believable response. “Uhh… because I like to believe that I am both sly and smart. And plus, if you looked at me now without knowing me, would you picture me riding into battle with the God of Thunder?”, he asks. 

You tilt your head. “Okay, you have a point!”, you agree. 

‘Phew! That was close!’ Loki thinks to himself before asking, “What about you? What animal would you become?”. 

“Hmmm… probably a leopard”, you reply. 

“A cat?”, he retorts, smirking. 

“Yes, a cat!”, you reply confidently, “leopards are strong, fierce creatures who will do literally anything to protect their family. However, the only difference between me and leopard is that I failed to keep my family safe”, you whisper the last sentence sadly and look down to the floor. 

Loki looks at you sympathetically. He knows what its like to feel alone, hell to even lose his true family. But he could not tell you that. How could he? All the frost giants you knew had murdered your friends, destroyed your planet, imprisoned you and forced you into battles. How could he tell you that he too was a frost giant by blood? He couldn’t. He would lose your trust, your friendship, and he needs you just as much as you need him. It was a secret worth keeping if it meant that he could keep you by his side. 

“Hey”, he says softly to get you to look at him, “not for the lack of trying”, he smiles. 

This gets a small chuckle from you and then you decide to cheer yourself up. “So, what book do you recommend as my first book to read from this library?”, you ask as you look around the room, “which novel is your absolute favourite?”. 

Loki hums in deep thought before walking over to a bookcase on his right and pulling a book from the shelf. “As much as I love educational books, this fictional novel has everything! Adventure, death, romance, self-sacrifice, everything!”. 

“Great!”, you exclaim, “now what you’re going to do is sit with me on that large chair and read it to me!”. 

“Excuse me! I’m a Prince! What makes you think you can order me around?”, he challenges. 

“Because you can’t say no to me!”, you smirk, as you sit down on the couch and batter your eyelashes up at him. 

Loki stares down at you for a while before sighing and giving in. He walks over to the couch, book in hand, and sits down next to you. Once he’s sat down, you quickly wrap your arms around his neck and hug him, like you did out on the training grounds. “Thank you”, you whisper, causing him to lightly blush once again, before pulling back and saying “now, read!”. He smirks at your order and gently opens the book up to the first page. As he begins to read, you close your eyes and lean your head on his shoulder, listening to his husky voice read every word, until you eventually drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the new Infinity War trailer that Marvel released today... FML! I have never been more excited and equally as scared to see a film! My friend has bought me some tickets to the opening day of the film in April for my birthday so I am super excited! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :)


	12. Queen Frigga

Today is your first sorcery lesson with Queen Frigga. You have to admit, you are quite excited! Not only because you are about to learn magic, but also to see if you can draw some embarrassing stories of Loki as kid from Frigga to tease him about for the rest of his life! Loki had told you yesterday that Odin had been sent out on a peace mission for a couple of days, so now was the perfect time to have your first lesson with the Queen.

You gently knock on the wooden door and stand back as you wait for a response. Almost immediately, the door is opened by the Queen herself. You bow your head in respect. “Your Majesty”, you greet and lift your head back up to look at her, “thank you for agreeing to teach me some sorcery. It must be tough to do such a thing behind your husband’s back”. 

“Please, call me Frigga”, she replies softly, “and don’t be daft! Whoever is willing to learn, must be taught, and if my husband does ever find out then he has just got to get over himself! This is your home too now”, she smiles. She steps aside in the doorway. “Please (Y/F/N), come in”. 

You walk past Frigga into the room and she closes the door behind her. The first thing you notice about the room is books covering most, if not all, of her furniture. “Wow! I see you are into reading too”, you say in awe. 

“Oh yes! I love reading”, she replies passionately, as she walks past you and sits at the large table in the middle of the room. 

“Loki does too”, you point out, before realising that you have said something completely and utterly obvious. ‘Of course she knows that! She is his Mother!’ you mentally curse at yourself. 

“Oh I know he does! Probably more than I do to be honest”, she replies, “I heard he introduced you to the library the other day”. 

“Yes, he did, and I must say what an amazing library it is too”, you smile, “there must be a million books in there to read!”. 

“1,208,567 books to be exact my dear”, she smiles as your jaw drops at the large number, “and I’m pretty sure my Son has read at least half of them already!”, she chuckles. 

“Wow! He is so lucky that he grew up with a library like that literally under his roof”, you exclaim, “I wasn’t even allowed in my public library”, you say sadly as you sit down next to Frigga at the table. 

“Why on Asgard not?!”, she exclaims. 

“The library was no place for the poor. It was a place where the rich met up and relaxed in their own personal time. Not a place for poor orphans who had little to no clothes and hadn’t eaten a proper meal in years”, you say sadly but then change the topic to lighten the mood, “but, that’s all behind me now. I am now staying in a palace surrounded by amazing people”. 

“‘Living’”, Frigga emphasises, “you are now ‘living’ in a palace, and you could not be more accepted”, she smiles. 

“Apart from the King himself who still does not trust me, even after proving myself and sta- living here for over three months now”, you point out. 

“Has it really been three months now? Gosh!”, Frigga changes the subject from her husband, which you reluctantly allow, “how have you been finding it?”, she asks. 

“Everything and everyone have been amazing”, you say truthfully, “the palace and its surroundings are just breathtaking, the food and staff are just exquisite and my living quarters are more than what I deserve or have ever had my whole life. I could not put into words how grateful I am for everything you and your family have done for me”. 

Frigga smiles a your kind words. “Well, you have been a delightful, new asset to this palace”, she replies, “and I must thank you for all of the new skills you have provided our Asgardian army. They have definitely grown in strength and wisdom since your training sessions”, she thanks. 

“Well, a deal is a deal. If I beat Thor in that battle, then I was allowed to stay in the palace, as long as I helped further improve your army”, you say. 

“And you have done just that”, she clarifies, “and once again, thank you”. 

You bow your head in acceptance and then you both fall into a comfortable silence. Frigga picks up a vat of wine and pours herself a small glass. “Would you like a drink, (Y/F/N)?”, she asks. 

“Ooh yes please! I have grown accustomed to Asgardian wine!”, you smile and hold over your glass for her to fill, “Loki introduced me to it the night of the battle, after I had won against Thor. He said that it would help me forget any pain I was feeling from the fight!”, you chuckle. 

Frigga smiles at your chuckle. “It appears that you and my Son have become quite close over the past few months”, she says, as she finishes pouring your drink and puts the vat back down onto the table. 

You begin to slightly blush. “Oh, w-we’re just friends”, you stutter out nervously. 

“Yeah, and pigs fly!”, she replies sarcastically and very un-queen like, “don’t deny your feelings for Loki”. 

You sigh. “I’m not denying anything”, you say in defeat, “I have come to terms that I have grown feelings other than just friendship for Loki. But it can never happen”. 

“And why not?”, she challenges. 

You raise your eyebrows at her reply. “Why?! We all know the difference between our statuses - he’s a Prince and future King and I’m a-”

“A perfect match for my Son”, Frigga cuts in, finishing your sentence. 

You shake your head. “-a homeless, poor orphan who managed to weave her way into one of the nicest Realms around just by beating one of the King and Queen’s Sons black and blue. We all know as well that Loki is only allowed to court a lady of royal connections; a relationship with anybody else would be strictly forbidden and looked down upon. Hell, Odin would probably throw me out if it ever happened for lowering his Son’s status, handing me back over to the Frost Giants to deal with”. 

“Now stop it!”, Frigga raises her voice, slightly angry at your response, “One, how can you even think of yourself so lowly?! Two, you are the first person to walk into my Son’s life who has gotten him to smile and loosen up. It’s like he’s a completely different person now - he smiles, he talks with a respectful manner, he treats our servants like people instead of like objects, he’s my baby boy again”, she smiles, “and I could not be more grateful”. 

“And three?”, you ask. 

“Three, if Odin ever tried to throw you out of the palace, he’d have to do it over my dead body… and he can’t say no to me”, she smiles. 

You giggle slightly at her words. “Thank you Frigga”, you whisper, “but what are you really trying to say?”. 

“What I am saying, is that if you and Loki ever decided to try and become a couple, you would have my full support and blessing”. You smile and slightly blush at her response. “Now, lets learn some sorcery!”, she says excitedly. 

Over the next few hours, Frigga teaches you the basics of magic and the difference between sorcery and black magic. You also tell Frigga that Loki told you about the time he got into trouble when he used black magic on Thor to turn him into a frog! She bursts into laughter when you remind her of Loki’s devilish prank.

“Oh yes! How can I forget that day?!”, she laughs, “he was such a little devil! And yet, he was still my little boy - I couldn’t stay mad! My husband on the other hand can hold a grudge for eternity!”. 

“May I ask you something?”, you ask. 

“Sure, my dear”, Fridge replies, her laughter dying down. 

“Obviously you and Loki were close growing up - well even now you are just as close - but what was Loki’s relationship with his Father like?”, you ask curiously, afraid that you already know the answer. 

Frigga sighs. “Loki and Odin have never really seen eye to eye, but they try their best to remain civil with one another, just because they know that seeing them argue hurts me”, she explains, Thor has always been the apple of Odin’s eye and still is to this day. He always favoured Thor over Loki, just because of what Loki really is”. 

“What do you mean, what he really is?”, you ask curiously, remembering that Loki had previously made a similar statement in the library - ‘they can look pleasant on the outside, but really they are venomous, evil creatures’. 

Frigga suddenly remembers that you are unaware of Loki’s true heritage and clears her throat. “… Y-You know, he’s a Mama’s boy!”, she smiles and recovers, “Thor and Odin relate over battle, Loki and I relate over books”. You buy her response and nod your head. “Speaking of Loki”, she quickly changes the subject, “did he ask you to attend the upcoming Ball with him?”, she asks. 

“Oh yes, he certainly did! How could I forget?!”, you reply, a little sarcastically. 

“Are you not pleased?”, she asks frowning. 

“Oh no, sorry! I am looking forward to it and I am very grateful that you have talked Odin into letting me come, as I have never been to a Ball before! It’s just the catch of wearing a fancy dress”, you explain, “they are literally the most uncomfortable, feminine things in the world!”. 

Frigga is silent in thought, before replying “well, why don’t we design you a dress instead of picking one out for you?”, she suggests, “that way, you are wearing a dress, but of one that is of your liking and personal choices”. 

“Oh Frigga, that sounds wonderful”, you say, “but it sounds even more expensive!”. 

“Oh don’t worry about the cost! I’m the Queen of Asgard - I have more money than all nine Realms put together and I can spend it on what I want!”, she smirks. 

You smile and sigh. “Are you sure?”, you ask. 

“Positive”, she smiles, “now, what do you look for in a dress?”. 

You hum in thought. “I’m not sure really, as I have never really had to opportunity to wear a proper one”, you say truthfully, “but all I know is that it has to have a high back”. 

“How come?”, she asks curiously. 

You shrug. “Just a preference”, you lie. 

“Okay”, Frigga accepts and writes down the request, “are you hoping to impress my Son at the Ball since you are attending with him?”, she smirks. 

“Uhhhh… w-why?”, you cautiously ask. 

She smirks. “Because, I can have a dress made that is fitting for a Princess and gorgeous enough to attract a Prince”, she winks playfully. 

You smirk back at her, feeling dangerous. “You know what, surprise me!”, you say, “as long as it has a high back, you can decide on the rest”, you exclaim, lifting up your wine glass to Frigga’s as you both clink glasses, “Cheers!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, why does the reader insist on having a high back to her dress? What do you guys think? ;)


	13. The Ball

The day of the Ball came around quickly, much to your delight, but also slight dismay. You were a little worried about what dress Frigga had made for you… that was until you saw it!

“This is amazing Frigga!”, you say to her as she zips up the back for you. Luna had just finished doing your hair and make up when Frigga knocked at your door. Your make up was simple, yet effective, and your hair was curled and placed into a messy bun. After thanking Luna for her help, she promptly left, leaving you and Frigga alone to reveal your dress. You are currently stood facing the mirror, checking out Frigga’s creation, and what a breathtaking one it is! First of all, the dress has a high back, so you are already relieved, and it is covered with gold encrusted leaves, which stands out against the consistent forest green colour coating the whole dress. The neckline is somewhat dangerous, yet seductive, as it deep cuts down towards your stomach, exposing the curve of your breasts. There is also a seductive slit up the right side of the dress that eventually stops at your hip, just below your panties. Your high heels makes your legs look even leaner and the sharp, decorative spikes on the heels reminds everyone of your dangerous, strong side. The golden encrusted leaf earrings match your dress’ back and your favourite part of the dress is the two entwined, golden snakes that wrap around your waist for decoration.

“You look gorgeous, my dear”, Frigga smiles sincerely, “the dress is very fitting for a Princess… and seductive enough to attract a Prince”, she winks. 

“It is almost like you want Loki and I to be together!”, you smirk. 

“I never said Loki. I said a Prince”, Frigga corrects you. 

“Yeah, right. So the forest green colour and the golden snakes just happen to coincidentally be Loki-related objects?!”, you challenge her, smirking. 

“…All right, I yield!”, she smiles, “Yes, I tried to put a bit of Loki into your dress. But it is rather fitting, since you two are attending together anyway!”, she shrugs. 

“Yeah, I guess it is!”, you smile, “none the less, it is absolutely beautiful. Thank you”. 

“Oh shush (Y/F/N)! You deserve it”, she smiles, “right, I am going to leave you to get changed myself. I’ll see you later at the Ball’. 

“You know it starts now, right?”, you ask. 

“Oh yes, it is custom for the guests to arrive before the King and Queen”, she explains, “so even Thor and Loki should be there before us”. 

“Oh, I see! Well, I’ll head down now to meet with the Guys and I’ll see you later”, you smile. 

“Okay my dear”, she smiles and leaves your room.

You turn back around to face yourself in the mirror once more. ‘Wow, Frigga really has outdone herself!’, you think to yourself with a smile. 

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Ball room is slowly beginning to fill up with guests and members of the Royal Family. Loki and Thor are stood near the doorway, greeting everybody as they walk through and awaiting their parents’ arrival. Thor is dressed in a fancy suit of reds and silvers, whereas Loki is dressed in a fancy suit of greens and golds. Both of them have their long hair tied into neat, low ponytails, much to their dismay; but it was what their Mother requested of them tonight, so how could they refuse. 

“I feel stupid”, Thor scoffs, as he tugs at his ponytail. 

Loki smacks his hands away. “Stop it Brother! You’ll mess it up even more”. Thor sighs in defeat and puts his hands down. “So, is there anyone special you’re hoping to get a hold of this evening?”, Loki asks with a slight smirk. 

“No one in particular. You know me Brother - if I see and find what I want, I get it”, he smirks, “Whereas you on the other hand have already made your choice!”. 

Loki sighs. “Thor, just because I invited (Y/F/N) to attend with me this evening, does not mean I have chosen her. Besides, Father would look down on one of his Sons - a Prince - courting a foreign warrior. In his eyes, we both should be courting Princesses from Royal Connections”. 

“Father looks down on everything you do Loki”, Thor smiles, “why should denying yourself happiness change anything?!”, Thor says before walking away, leaving Loki near the doorway to think about his uncharacteristically wise words. 

Suddenly, the room turns slightly quieter and everybody is facing the doorway. Loki follows everyone’s gaze to find you stood in the entrance.

You stand, slightly awkwardly, as everybody’s eyes are on you. You can hear whispers echoing around the hall; whispers such as ‘what’s she doing here?”, ‘is that the foreigner?’ and ‘she’s the one trying to steal the Prince’s heart’. A blush begins to appear on your cheeks from embarrassment but then you spot Loki amongst the crowd. ‘Wow, he’s so handsome’, you think to yourself as you take in his appearance. Slowly, you walk up to him, biting your lip. To hide your nervousness, you cover it with your usual sarcasm and teasing. “Sooo, how do I look?”, you smirk and you twirl in front of him like a little girl, showing off your outfit. 

All Loki can do is stare, with his mouth wide open. He eventually picks up his jaw and finds his voice again. “Y-you l-look… wow!”, he laughs at his speechlessness, “you look beautiful”, he says softy. 

Your blush quickly returns and you smile. “You don’t clean up too badly yourself”, you tease. 

Loki is still staring at you in awe. “You know what, scrap beautiful”, he says. 

“…Excuse me?”, you ask confused, 

“You look absolutely ravishing!”, he whispers huskily. 

Just by that one sentence, not only has Loki gotten your blush to spread from your cheeks down to your neck, but it has also gotten you to realise that Loki shares the same feelings for you. Luna and Frigga’s voices go around your head; ‘For once (Y/F/N), don’t follow your head. Follow your heart and maybe then you’ll find both happiness and peace’; ‘you are the first person to walk into my Son’s life who has gotten him to smile and loosen up. If you and Loki ever decided to try and become a couple, you would have my full support and blessing’. 

You take a deep breath. “Loki… I-”

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE KING AND QUEEN OF ASGARD!”, Thor’s voice booms around the hall, cutting you off. Odin and Frigga walk through the doorway, waving to everyone as they take their seats, Odin on the Throne and Fridge sat on a beautifully-carved golden chair next to him. You are so busy watching Odin and Frigga, you don’t realise that Loki is calling your name. 

He places his hand on your shoulder and gently shakes you. “(Y/F/N)!”, he calls out, a little louder this time which catches your attention. 

“Huh, what?!”, you ask confused, as you turn to face him once more. 

Loki smiles, “You were going to tell me something?”, he asks. 

‘Oh right! I was going to tell you how I am utterly in love with you… and that I think we should just get married and run away together where Odin can’t spy on us anymore!’, you sarcastically say to yourself in your head, ‘what was I thinking?! I can’t tell him that I have feelings for him, how can I?’, you sadly think to yourself. 

You shake your head. “Never mind”, you reply with a hint of sadness in your voice, “I’ve forgotten now. I got lost in your parents' glow!”, you tease, planting your iconic smirk back on your face. 

Loki frowns down at you, not buying your response, but before he can reply Odin raises his hand and the whole room goes quiet. “Thank you everyone for attending tonight to celebrate my lovely wife and I’s Matrimony Anniversary Ball. Please, relax and enjoy yourselves this evening”, he finishes and nods towards the band situated in the corner of the hall on a stand. 

Music begins to fill the room and couples begin to walk towards the centre of the room. As you look around the room, you can see some couples who are unafraid to show off their moves, and some couples who are reluctant to go to the dance floor but eventually go when they see other people beginning to dance. Loki looks down at you and smiles softly. “M’Lady”, he says softly before bowing in a respectful, uncharacteristic manner, “may I have this dance?”, he asks, as he offers his hand and smirks. 

You return his smirk and courtesy, before taking his hand. “It would be my honour”, you reply softly, as you walk with him towards the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos so far! I wasn't expecting to even write past Chapter 1 and I'm on Chapter 13 already! Already beginning to write Chapter 14 as I post this. Keep reading :)


	14. Unconditionally

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

 

Loki walks you into the centre of the hall and then turns to face you. He keeps your one hand entwined with his and places your other hand on his shoulder. 

 

_Oh, did I almost see_

 

He then places his free hand around your lower waist, pulling you close to him. 

 

_What's really on the inside?_

 

You look up to find him staring down at you in awe and you find yourself returning the same gaze, feeling a sense of adoration. 

 

_All your insecurities_

 

You feel Loki’s hand caress your lower back, his fingertips brushing over the reason why you wanted a high back dress. 

 

_All the dirty laundry_

 

Your fingers trace the intricate patterns along the shoulder of Loki’s suit, taking in more details of his appearance. 

 

_Never made me blink one time_

 

Loki softly smiles down at you and it is like he is a completely different person. But whether he is showing his softer side or harder side, you realise that you love him just the same. 

 

_Unconditional, Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

 

You both slowly begin to waltz around the centre of the hall, never breaking your gaze into each other’s eyes. 

 

_There is no fear now, Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

 

You bite your lip as you listen to the lyrics echoing around the hall and break your gaze, looking to your feet. 

 

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are all worthy_

 

Loki shifts his hand from your lower back to under your chin, tilting your head back up to look at him. He slowly caresses your cheek with his thumb, brushing along your lower lashes and your cheekbone. 

 

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through this storm I would_

_I'd do it all because I love you_

 

Feeling slightly more confident, you lift your hand from his shoulder and place it on his defined jaw, stroking his cheekbone with your thumb. He closes his eyes and leans into your touch, nuzzling you almost like a cat. ‘How can this softie compare himself to a snake?!’, you wonder to yourself. 

 

_I love you_

 

Loki covers your hand with his on his cheek and guides your hands around his neck, making you hug him. He places his hands onto your waist and pulls your body gently against his. You both are so close that you can feel each others’ hearts racing with adrenaline.

 

_Unconditional, Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

 

You both continue to Waltz around the hall effortlessly, holding each other close. Your actions speak louder than words ever can… that remains true until Loki whispers the lyrics into your ear. 

 

“There is no fear now, let go and just be free”, Loki whispers into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. Memories of the past three months flood your brain. You remember how scared you had been about coming to Asgard, especially after your experience on Jotunheim, but you felt somewhat calmer after Loki had come to check up on you, both in your cell and before your battle. Even after your battle, he’d come to check up on you. Each day you have spent with him, you have allowed your walls to slowly crumble down and your real self slowly emerge, and you feel like it has been the same for Loki. There is no way that the first day that you met the hard-faced asshole of a Prince would you ever picture yourself dancing with him three months onwards, yet here you are. But suddenly, you freeze in your tracks when Loki whispers the last line of the song: “I will love you unconditionally”. 

 

Guilt suddenly washes over you, as you hear the sincerity in his voice. Loki has fallen for you, and yet in a way, he doesn’t even know you. You had told him the truth about Jotunheim, but not the whole truth. It was time that he knew of the sordid details of your imprisonment. You sharply pull out of his grasp as the music dies down and Loki looks at you worriedly, scared that he’d said the wrong thing. You can feel everybody’s eyes on you, including Odin’s which was burning into the back of your head. “Loki”, you whisper softly, “we need to talk, now”. 

 

“(Y/F/N)”, he whispers, “are you okay?”. 

 

You shake your head. “No”, you reply quietly, “Please, is there somewhere private we can go. Somewhere that’s… not here?”, you ask. 

 

“Uh yeah, sure”, Loki replies hesitantly, before taking your hand and walking towards the exit. He quickly spots Thor, who is flirting with and surrounded by about ten women, and walks up to him. 

 

“Thor?”, he calls to get his Brother’s attention, “Thor!”. 

 

Thor turns around in surprise. “Oh! Yes, Loki?”. 

 

“(Y/F/N) and I are leaving early to… go for a walk around the Palace Gardens at night. If you speak to Mother and Father, give them our best wishes”. 

 

Thor goes to question where you both are really going, but one of the girls flirtatiously calls his name for attention, cutting him off short. 

 

“Okay, will do Brother”, he says and leans over to face you behind Loki, “have a pleasant evening M’Lady”. 

 

You smile and nod towards the group of women, “You too Thor!”. With that, Thor turns back to the women and Loki pulls you out of the hall by your hand.

 

You both walk in silence around the Palace. You are not sure whether Loki is angry, upset, confused or just trying to think of the best place for you to talk to him privately without being disturbed. He doesn’t risk taking you to his quarters, as the night is still young and the palace servants are still wondering in and out of rooms cleaning them, whilst everybody is away at the Ball. You eventually stop on a large, open balcony, which overlooks the palace gardens being illuminated by the stars in the night sky. Loki releases your hand and turns away from you. “Go on, say it”, he sighs, “I messed up”. 

 

His unexpected sentence takes you by surprise and you are not quite sure what to say. He turns to find you stammering random words, in an attempt to respond to him. “Well?”, he asks. 

 

“I-I thought you’d be a-angry with me”, you stutter.

 

“Angry?”, he copies, “I’m not angry (Y/F/N), I’m just confused. One minute I feel like you’re all over me, and the next you’re pushing me away”, he explains sadly, “(Y/F/N), what are we? What is this?”.

 

“I-I’m not sure”, you stutter, “but I know for a fact Loki that it wasn’t you who messed up this evening; it was me”. 

 

He sighs. “I meant what I said this evening (Y/F/N)”. 

 

“What, that I look ravishing?!”, you try to tease. 

 

“Well yes, you do look ravishing”, Loki slightly smiles, “but what I mean is, is that even though what I whispered to you were just lyrics to the song the band were playing, I did mean every word”, he explains. “There is no fear now”, he begins to whisper, as he slowly approaches you, “Let go and just be free”, he continues to whisper, as he entwines your hands with his, “I will love you…”, his whisper turns into an erotic husk as he leans in, “…unconditionally”. With that, Loki presses his thin, warm lips to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyrics: Unconditionally - Katy Perry
> 
> Oooh, so what does the reader need to tell Loki?!... Well, you would've found out in this chapter if Loki hadn't of been so Goddamn charming and kissed her on the balcony ;) Keep reading!


	15. Break Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of Rape and Torture

You melt into the kiss and hum against his lips as they mould against yours. You briefly forget the reason why you dragged Loki out of the Ball and return the kiss, placing your one hand on his cheek and the other tangled in his low ponytail. Suddenly, you feel his hands brush your back and you quickly break the kiss with a gasp and push away from him. 

 

“Loki, we can’t!”, you gasp, breathless from the kiss. 

 

Loki sighs, this time a little angry instead of upset. “Why not?”, he asks frustratedly. 

 

‘Tell him the truth!’, your brain screams at you, but you decide to ignore it. “Just think why, Loki”, you huff, “Compare our statuses - you’re a Prince and future King, I’m a orphan and Foreigner to this world, I’m a nobody. And then there’s your Father who keeps sticking his nose in; if he found out his Son was courting a imposter to this world - more importantly, me - he just wouldn’t stand for it! It just wont work”, you rant. 

 

Loki shakes his head angrily. “No!”, he snaps, making you jump back slightly, “No, there is something else you’re not telling me (Y/F/N). You’ve never been afraid of what Odin thinks or says to you, so I’m not buying that excuse! What’s going on?!”, he demands. 

 

You stand in shock, as Loki has never shouted at you before. Sure, you both have had disagreements and exchanged stern words, but he’s never yelled at you before. That is, until now. Your words get caught in the back of your throat and you feel your chest tightening. All of a sudden, you feel your defence barriers collapse completely and tears begin to stream down your face, smudging your eye makeup. You begin to softly sob and you hide your face in your hands. 

 

Loki’s heart immediately sinks to his feet, as he watches one of the strongest women he knows begin to cry… all because of him. “(Y - Y/F/N)”, he stutters your name, as he slowly walks up to you and places his hands gently on your shoulder for comfort, “(Y/F/N), I am so sorry for snapping. I guess I’ve always had a short fuse. But _please_ , tell me why you don’t want… us”, he begs sadly, “If you don’t love me, then just say so”. 

 

You go to shove his hands off your shoulders, but instead you find yourself pulling him closer into a hug and sobbing into his chest. Loki goes stiff with uncertainty, just like when you hugged him on the training grounds for the first time, but he soon overcomes his fear and starts stroking your hair in an attempt to comfort you. Your sobs slowly subside into gentle tears and you eventually pull out of his grasp to go and sit on the edge of the balcony; he follows and sits next to you. You both sit in silence until you finally speak up after ten minutes. “I do love you, Loki”, you whisper and look up into his eyes, “The way I have been behaving this evening has had nothing to do with you - it’s all on me”. 

 

Loki sighs in slight relief and takes your hand. “Then what’s wrong (Y/F/N)? Because I feel like over the past three months, I have finally gotten somewhere with you, and this evening feels like I’m back to square one with you”. 

 

You sigh and squeeze his hand. “I’ve been unfair to you, Loki”, you whisper, “we’ve spent three months gaining each other’s trust, and you have told me the complete truth about everything, whereas I haven’t been exactly honest with you. I thought that I could get away with it - that I could live with it - but now that you want to take our friendship further, I just have to tell you the truth”.

 

“I-I don’t understand”, Loki stutters in disbelief and confusion. 

 

“Loki, the Frost Giants didn’t just imprison me for four years and force me into battles for entertainment… they raped me”. 

 

Loki looks at you in a mixture of shock and sympathy, unable to say anything. Your words from the night that he visited you in your cell goes through his head: _‘They used me, for their own pleasure’_. Instead, he squeezes your hand in comfort. “I was expecting them to torture me - that was not a surprise - but raping me… it was like they were taking what was left of me”, you whisper and look up at him, “…it hurt, Loki. It really hurt.”

 

“Oh (Y/F/N), I am so sorry”, Loki whispers comfortingly. 

 

“And if that wasn’t bad enough, they whipped me whilst forcing themselves on me. Double the torture, double the pain, double the humility. That’s why I insisted on having a high-backed dress for this evening”, you explain. 

 

“And also why you freaked out when I placed my hand on your back”, Loki realises. 

 

“Yep, you got it”, you agree sadly. 

 

“Wait. There is one thing that I do not understand”, Loki says, “when you touch a Frost Giant’s skin, it freezes and decays your own. So why do you only have scars from your torture and not from where they touched you?”, he asks. 

 

“It did freeze me at first and I do have faint burns on my skin, but they touched me so much that apparently I’ve become immune. Well, that’s what he said anyway”, you explain. 

 

“He?”, Loki asks. 

 

“Yeah, the leader of the Giants. L-Lafrey, Laurey, La-”

 

“Laufey”, Loki breathes out. 

 

“Laufey, that’s it! He is the one who caused all of this to happen; he murdered my friends, he destroyed my world, he tortured me, he raped me, he used me… he broke me”, you whisper, “I’m not sure if I could ever face a Frost Giant again, but if I ever came into contact with Laufey again, I would swear revenge on his whole family”, you spit out. 

 

Loki can feel the colour drain from his face. “H-his whole family?”, he asks nervously, “even if some of them are innocent and didn’t do anything to you?”. 

 

You smirk evilly as your hatred of Laufey overcomes you. “The innocent ones are the best ones to hurt - it breaks the person more knowing that they brought pain to their own loved ones by hurting someone just as innocent”. 

 

Loki gulps. You have just opened your heart and told him about the worst experience of your life, thinking that you should be just as truthful to him as he has been to you, and yet Loki is now the person who hasn’t been completely honest. He was considering of telling you later on of his true heritage, his true self, but how can he now? Now that he knows that it was his biological Father who had been hurting you, torturing you, raping you… At least if you ever found out he was a Frost Giant, he wouldn’t be able to hurt you due to your immunity. This thought makes Loki slightly smile. 

 

You catch the slight upturn of his lips. “What?”, you ask with a small smile. 

 

Loki quickly thinks of a response. “Uh, just thinking about how amazing you’ve been tonight, how honest you’ve been with me. For that, I am truly grateful”. 

 

You stare at him and then your smile turns into a smirk. “Bullshit! You’re just thinking about how my black eyes from my smudged mascara makes me look like Thor after I beat ten bells out of him in the arena!”, you tease, your sadness slowly disappearing. 

 

Loki breathes out a laugh. “Although that will always stay a fond memory of mine, I really was thinking about how strong you are”, he replies softly and takes your hand in his, “And I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just worried that I had done something wrong”. 

 

You shake your head. “Forget about it, I have”, you smile and then suddenly let out a big yawn, “well, all that emotional crap has made me tired”, you smile.

 

Loki smiles. “Come on”, he says as he tugs gently at your hand to encourage you to stand up, “I’m taking you back to your quarters”. 

 

“What about the Ball?”, you ask. 

 

Loki shrugs. “I got to see you in a dress for the first time and also got you to dance, so this evening has been pretty successful in my opinion!”, he smirks, “plus I told Thor that you and I weren’t planning on going back”. 

 

You are about to reply, when another yawn washes over you. “You know what, my bed actually sounds pretty good right now!”. 

 

Loki laughs at your uncontrollable yawning and pulls you close to him, as he walks you back to your quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally found out the reason for the high back dress! Was it what you thought? Should Loki come clean about being Laufey's son, now that the reader has told the whole truth?


	16. Scars

By the time you reach your quarters, the servant cleaners have been and gone, so you can relax knowing that you wont be disturbed. Loki stops in the doorway as you walk into your room, but you turn around and take his hand. 

 

“Thank you”, you say gently, “you’ve been amazing tonight”. 

 

Another wave of guilt washes over Loki. “No problem. Thank you for being so honest with me”. 

 

You smile at his kind words and then tug at his hand, walking him into your room and you both sit on the edge of your bed. Your breath begins to quicken slightly and Loki notices. 

 

“(Y/F/N), are you okay?”, he asks and places his hand on your cheek. 

 

You sigh and turn your back to him. “I’ll never accept my scars Loki, but I will definitely feel more confident if I got someone to see them and I feel like that someone should be you”, you explain. 

 

“Why me?”, he asks. 

 

“Because I feel like I owe you for lying to you for so long”, you admit, “and plus, it will give you a chance to change your mind about loving me if you find them disgusting”.

 

“I could never find them disgusting”, he cuts in. 

 

You force out a laugh. “You haven’t seen them yet!”, you say and then point at your zip, “please, go on”. 

 

“(Y-Y/FN), I-I don’t know…”, Loki hesitates. 

 

“Please!”, you beg, “I want this, I need this”.

 

Loki sighs in defeat and reaches for your zip on the back of your dress. Pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, he slowly begins to unzip the back of your dress. He feels you immediately tense, so he stops. You are about to demand him to carry on, when suddenly you feel his lips on the back of your neck. He plants a soft kiss to the back of your neck and then another behind your left ear. “Relax”, he whispers huskily into your ear, smiling as he sees your shoulders loosen up. He continues to slowly unzip your dress until he eventually reaches the end of the zipper on your lower back.  You take a deep, shaky breath, before he pushes the back of the dress open, revealing your scarred back. Loki is speechless. He had seen scarring before, but none to this extent. Scars trail in zigzag patterns, covering your whole back, from your shoulder blades to your lower back. The scarring has healed over, but it will be there for life. 

 

‘ _He_ did this’, Loki thinks to himself, ‘that monster… my father’. Loki suddenly finds himself dry heaving, sick threatening to work its way up his throat. Luckily, he does this silently, so you are unaware of his expression behind you. It’s not your scars that sicken him; its the man who did it - the Frost Giant. 

 

“I hear no screaming yet”, you try to lighten the mood, worried about that fact that Loki hasn’t said anything. 

 

Loki sighs at your careless words. “Don’t be daft”, he replies softly, as he begins to trail his fingertips over the uneven flesh. You gasp in surprise at his light touch, causing Loki to quickly remove his fingers, mistaking your gasp for pain.

 

“N-no, it’s okay”, you gasp. 

 

“Are you sure?”, he asks for reassurance. 

 

“Y-yeah”, you reply, feeling relieved when you feel his fingertips mapping your back out once again. Loki throughly explores your back, feeling and discovering every rough edge, every jagged line, every single scar. You bite your lip to try and suppress a giggle, as Loki’s fingers lightly trail over the scars working towards your sides. 

 

“This okay?”, he asks.

 

“Y-yeah”, you giggle, “the scarred skin has made me more sensitive - what you’re doing right now really tickles!”. 

 

Loki smirks playfully. “Really?!”, he teases before digging his fingers into your sides. 

 

You burst into laughter. “L-loki, s-stop!”, you gasp through laughter. 

 

Loki laughs and tickles you for a few more seconds, until he stops to allow you to catch your breath. “You know, if Thor had knew about this, he could’ve easily beaten you in that arena!”, he teases. 

 

“A-asshole!”, you smile whilst gasping for breath, your back still to him. You look down to suddenly find that the front of your dress had fallen down whilst you were squirming in Lokis arms, leaving you fully naked from the waist up. You go to pull it back up, but then decide not to, as Loki can’t see anything from behind you anyway. “I can’t believe how well you’re taking all of this!”, you admit. 

 

“How do you mean?”, he asks softly. 

 

“Well, your reaction”, you say. 

 

“How did you expect me to react?!”, he asks curiously. 

 

“I don’t know. Scream, vomit, curse, run away”, you begin to list. 

 

“And why would I do any of those things?”. 

 

“Because they’re ug-“

 

“-They’re beautiful”, he cuts you off, taking you by surprise, “and I’m going to make you see that, no matter how long it takes”. Before you can reply, you feel him moving your hair to the side, as it has fallen out of its bun while you were squirming, and planting a kiss on your shoulder blade over one of your deepest scars. 

 

You gasp, as arousal suddenly washes over you, your love for this man increasing. You turn back to face him, forgetting your breasts are on full display for this man to see - not that you care right now - and lunge forward, kissing him solidly on the lips. His hands come up, lightly skimming your breasts and ending up cupping your face, returning the kiss. You both kiss for a few more seconds, when Loki suddenly pushes you back. 

 

“(Y/F/N), are you sure that this is what you really want?”, he asks seriously. 

 

You sigh. “I know that this will be my first time since… well, you know”, you imply your rape, “but I’m sure”. 

 

“… I actually meant are you sure you want to be with this Cocky Asshole of a Prince?”, he smirks, teasing you. 

 

You roll your eyes. “Just kiss me”, you smirk. 

 

“With pleasure, M’Lady”, he smirks and captures your lips once more in a passionate kiss. You moan into the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down onto top of you on your bed. This is going to be the best night of your life…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am going to attempt to write smut for the first time ever in the next chapter! Eek! Anyway, should Loki have told the reader of his true heritage before sleeping with her? What do you Guys think?


	17. My Temptress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD! 
> 
> (If you'd prefer to skip this chapter, Chapter 18 will still make sense)

You fall back onto the bed with Loki on top of you, whose lips are moulding against yours in a passionate kiss. Your one hand reaches around his neck to pull him even closer to you and your other hand reaches his low ponytail, pulling the tie out, causing his long hair to cascade down his shoulders. He breaks the kiss and looks down at you questionable whilst smirking. 

 

“I prefer it down”, you say bluntly, before he’s even questioned your actions. 

 

“Me too”, he replies and looks down past your face, his eyes trailing over your exposed breasts and down to where your dress is now gathered  around your waist. He reaches down and strokes the crumpled material, the silk soft beneath his fingertips. 

 

“It’s the dress isn’t it!”, you smirk. 

 

“Well, the dress _is_ gorgeous”, he agrees, “but it’s more the colour, and even more so the woman in the colour”. 

 

“Oh, you like green?! I couldn’t have guessed!”, you tease, gesturing his forest green suit. 

 

He smirks. “I find your sarcasm endearing”, he says, his voice dropping a pitch to a huskier one. 

 

“Yeah?! Well then you’d be the first. I’ve received death threats for my dry humour, believe it or not”, you smirk. 

 

He bites his lip and smirks. “Oh I believe it”, he replies huskily, “and believe it or not… I find it quite a turn on”. 

 

“Oh trust me”, you say and suddenly cup his erection through his trousers with your hand, “I believe it!”, you smirk playfully. 

 

Loki growls in arousal and smashes his lips back onto yours, causing a surprised moan to slip from your lips into his mouth. As he distracts you with toe-curling kisses, his hands find their way back to your dress, bunched around your waist, and slips it down and off your legs, leaving you in your lace, green panties and spiked heels. You gasp as he does this and then suddenly feel the urge to cover yourself. Your arms retreat from his neck and cover your chest and your legs cross under him. Loki grasps your wrists that are locked around your chest and gently prises them apart. 

 

“Don’t hide your beauty from me”, he whispers, “please”. 

 

You let his words sink in and willingly uncover your breasts and uncross your legs, leaving your body exposed to his hungry gaze. Loki bites his lip and sits up above you, his fingertips mapping out a trail along your skin; he trails them over your sensitive breasts, spending extra time around the nipples, down your stomach to the waistline of your panties, where he looks up for your permission. Without saying anything, you bite your lip and gently nod, lifting your hips up off of the bed so he can easily discard them. He curls his fingers under the fabric and pulls them down and off your legs at an agonisingly slow pace. Whilst there, he also removes your heels, smiling as he hears you trying to suppress a giggle when he ‘accidentally’ brushes your one exposed sole. 

 

“Mmm, I think you’re a bit over-dressed”, you sigh contently with a smile on you’re face, gesturing his complete suit. 

 

Loki smirks as he slowly unfastens the front of his suit and pulls it over his head, revealing his toned chest, which too is covered in faint scarring. You sit up and stroke your hand over his scars, staring at them in both awe and understanding. 

 

“See my darling, we were destined to be together”, he whispers lovingly, as he cups your cheeks with both of his hands, “If I was judgmental towards your scars, then I’d be a hypocrite to myself. I like to believe that each scar is a story, a mark of strength, so the more you have, the stronger you are - damn darling, looks like you’re much stronger than me”, he smiles. You return his smile lovingly before pulling him back down on top of you on the bed, feeling the material of his trousers graze your bare legs. Suddenly, he grinds down against you, his erection brushing your bare pussy, causing you gasp in arousal. 

 

“Love me, Loki”, you gasp into his ear, “make love to me”, you whisper before biting down erotically on his lobe. 

 

He moans softly in the crook of your neck. “Mhmm, let me show you why they really call me the silver tongue”, he smirks before crawling down the bed, eventually stopping between your spread thighs, where you are already dripping in arousal. He teasingly peppers kisses up the insides of your thighs towards where you need him most, smirking against your skin when he nibbles a sweet spot. You feel his large hands clasp your thighs and gently prises them further apart and bends them up towards your stomach, leaving you fully exposed to his aroused gaze. Before you can question his silver tongue statement, you gasp loudly and arch your back off the bed as you feel his tongue sweep from the top of your asshole, all the way up your quivering pussy to your clit, in one smooth stroke. 

 

“O-oh L-Loki”, you stutter out in a gasp, gripping the bedsheet in your own hand and his hair in your other. 

 

“Mmm my dear, you taste ravishing”, he moans, before diving his face back  down between your thighs, eating you out like a starved man. 

 

You are in heaven. Loki’s mouth is currently changing between sucking your clit and fucking you with his tongue, slowly bringing you to the edge. You too are alternating. Alternating between tugging at his thick, black locks in desire and ripping the bedsheets between your fingers in lust. Every move of his tongue causes a new sound to be ripped from your bitten lips, egging him on. Loki is too good at this. This isn’t the work of a human or a Prince, not even a future King; this is the work of a God, and if you are about to die from sex, then what a way to get to Valhalla!

 

Eventually, you feel that you are close, balancing on the edge towards release. “L-Loki…”, you moan. 

 

“Mmhmm”, he moans in response against your pussy, the vibrations adding a new level of sensitivity. 

 

“I-I’m gonna - Mmm! - I’m gonna c-cum!”, you warn him between moans, trying to withhold your orgasm as much as possible. 

 

Suddenly, Loki pulls back, casing you to now moan in frustration instead of in desire. You pout up at him as he kneels up and smirks down at you, his thin lips shiny with your juices. “Now now, my little warrior, I don’t want you cumming too quickly. At least, not without me being inside of you”, he says huskily, stroking the tops of your bent thighs in comfort. 

 

You bite your lip, as the sudden thought of someone invading your body causes a feeling of worry to wash over you once more. Loki quickly notices his and leans down over you, placing a hand gently on your cheek. “(Y/F/N), we don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you - you’ve done so well so far”, he whispers. 

 

Looking closely, you can see the honesty behind Loki’s emerald eyes, and you can feel trust overpowering your worry. You smile softly and shake your head. “No, its okay. I have to do this - I _want_ to do this. I love you so much Loki, I trust you”, you reply in a whisper. 

 

Loki smiles and slowly unbuckles his belt, dropping both his trousers and boxers to the floor. His erection stands proud against his stomach, causing your mouth to slightly water. “See something you like darling?”, he teases with a smirk. 

 

“Hmmm, how do I know if I like it before I try it?”, you tease back, before leaning forward and licking a long stripe from the base of his cock to the very tip, sucking a bead of pre-cum that was beginning to pool. 

 

Loki gasps as you do so and pulls you away from him, causing you to look up at him. “As satisfying as that would be, tonight is about you”, he whispers, before leaning down to kiss you and lies you back down on the bed, positioning himself on top. 

 

“My Darling”, he whispers as he kisses along the tops of your thighs, “My Love”, kissing up your stomach, “My Temptress”, kissing past your breasts and up your neck, “My Queen”, kissing your lips passionately, before entering you in one swift thrust. 

 

You gasp into his mouth loudly, as pain shakes your body, causing you to arch up towards Loki and dig your nails into his back, holding him close you you. You bury your head into the crook of his neck, as you wait for your body to adapt to his size. After a couple of minutes, Loki begins to gently rock his body, causing his cock to softly move inside of you. What was pain has now turned completely into pleasure and a moan slips from your lips. “Loki, move, please”, you beg into his ear. 

 

Loki pulls almost all of the way out, before swiftly thrusting back in. He repeats this teasing momentum until you begin to beg for more. “Mmmm Loki, harder, faster, God I wanna feel you for weeks!”, you moan into his ear, egging him on. He groans at your words, lifting your legs up and hooking them around his back so he can hit deeper spots within you. His thrusts become exactly what you wanted them to be - harder, faster, deeper, reaching sensitive spots that you never knew existed. When you were raped by Laufey and his men (actually, more like his giants), the way you felt was never taken into consideration; it was all about them receiving pleasure. So the pleasure you are feeling right now is completely alien to you, but God o’mighty you love it!

 

Suddenly, Loki brushes your g-spot, causing your loudest moan of the night - so far - to be ripped from your lips, your body arching completely off of the bed. “OH LOKI!”, you moan, borderline scream, “RIGHT THERE!”. 

 

Loki growls and continues to hit that spot, again and again and again, until you begin to tighten around him and his thrusts begin to become sloppy. Both of you are on the edge now and Loki is determined for you to cum first. 

 

“Ugh, (Y/F/N)?”, Loki grunts into your ear. 

 

“Mmm, y-yeah”, you gasp in pleasure. 

 

“I only have o-one rule when it comes to s-sex”, he gasps. 

 

“W-what’s t-that?”, you ask, a little confused as to why he’s bringing up rules during your love-making session. 

 

“Ladies always _cum_ first”, he growls into your ear huskily and roughly thrusts against your g-spot, hitting it straight on. 

 

“AH!”, you gasp loudly in a high-pitch tone, as your orgasm suddenly hits you. You cling to Loki’s shoulders as your body shakes in release, hiding your face into the crook of his neck once more. Your pussy clenches around his cock and soaks it with your juices, causing Loki’s orgasm to quickly follow yours, his cock emptying his load inside of your quivering walls.

 

After a few minutes, you both are beginning to cool down from your orgasms, you’re bodies soaked with sweat. Loki’s cock has softened and he slowly pulls out of you, causing you to slightly wince from over-sensitivity. He rolls down onto the bed next to you and you both lie in silence for a minute or so, listening to the sounds of each other’s deep breaths. You reach down under the crumpled up bedsheet and entwine your fingers with Loki’s, causing him to look over at you. 

 

“Thank you”, you whisper, “for everything”. 

 

“I should be thanking you!”, Loki smiles, “you allowed this to happen. You allowed one of the best nights of my life to happen”. 

 

You blush and reach up with your free hand to stroke his defined cheekbone. “I love you”, you whisper, testing him. 

 

He smiles broadly. “God (Y/F/N), I love you too”, he whispers and kisses you softly, almost like he’s afraid of breaking you. 

 

Mid-kiss, he pulls you to lie on his chest, your back once again exposed to his line of sight, however this does not falter your kiss; it instead causes you to deepen it, your love for this man increasing by the second. You eventually pull away for breath and look into his emerald eyes, which are filled with desire. 

 

You sigh. “Odin’s gonna kill me!”, you bluntly state. 

 

“Me too”, Loki replies, just as bluntly. 

 

You stare at each for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Nothing more had to be said. This truly is the best night of your life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut - hope it wasn't too bad! XD 
> 
> Sorry for the slow update. I have been tied down recently with tonnes of college work due in. Will update as soon as possible. 
> 
> Keep reading :)


	18. The Perfect Secret

After that night, you and Loki have been closer than ever, yet you will not show it in public… well, you try not to! In the King and Queen’s eyes, Loki and yourself are still just friends, two warriors keeping each other company, preventing each other’s loneliness. Well, that is in Odin’s eyes at least; Frigga knows better, but she never admits it for your own sake. Thor, on the other hand, is beginning to grow suspicious, but Loki reassures you that Thor lacks a few brain cells to put two and two together, and even though it’s risky, you nonetheless place your full trust in Loki. 

 

You spend day in, day out with Loki, each day doing a different activity. One memory that you can clearly remember is the day that Thor and Loki took you up the mountains on horses, so you could see a clear view of Asgard in all of its beauty. Originally, it was just going to be Loki and yourself, but Thor graced you both with this presence and gave you both ‘puppy dog eyes’ until you eventually gave in and allowed him to come with you, much to Loki’s dismay. Since Loki had only borrowed two horses, thinking it was going to be just the two of you, two people had to share one horse. Loki was damned if he was going to share a horse with Thor; even more damned if he was going to let Thor share with you! So in the end, Thor lead the way on his horse and you and Loki followed behind on your shared horse, you at the front of the horse and Loki pressed up behind you. Whilst Thor pointed out the view and told stories of Asgard, Loki tried to tease and distract you as much as possible, sneaking in neck nibbles making funny - and often rude jokes - about his hot-headed Brother and tickling your hips and lower back where your scarred skin was most sensitive. 

 

“L-Loki s-stop!”, you giggle, as he tickles you once more on the mountain path, “I-I’m gonna d-die!”, you laugh, as you look over the edge of the mountain at the high drop. 

 

Loki stops abusing your hips with his wiggling fingers and leans in, his lips close to your ears. “I’d never let that happen”, he whispers sincerely and quite lovingly. 

 

Those words still remain with you to this day. 

 

Your private magic lessons with Frigga still continue behind Odin’s back. Loki is impressed by the amount of progress you’ve made in such little time. It took him a while to master the use of magic and sorcery, so seeing you confidently use it makes his heart soar. He also helps you practise in your free time, often using it on Thor! One time, Thor was surrounded by a group of girls who were eagerly flirting with him, and some attempting to seduce him. Of course, Thor was happily welcoming their passes and even showing off a bit! You and Loki were sat on the other side of the room, engrossed in books. You briefly detached your eyes from your book to reach for your drink on the table, when you noticed the scene in front of you. You nudged Loki to get him to look at the same scene, which as soon as he did caused him to roll his eyes at his Brother’s ego. You bite your lip and smirk devilishly as an idea suddenly pops into your head. 

 

“Watch this”, you whisper to Loki and smirk as you flick your fingers, causing a golden glow to whirl around them. Loki watches with awe and then looks up at Thor, who goes from flirting with the ladies, to running around the room yelling in frustration as his cape wraps around his head. The harder he struggles, the tighter the cape becomes around his face. Loki has tears from laughter steaming down his face, as he falls back on the chair he is sitting on and clutches his book hard to his chest. After a few minutes of letting Thor suffer, you finally break him from your spell and quickly go back to reading your book, creating your look of innocence. Thor immediately regains his look of confidence and strolls back over to the ladies. 

 

“So ladies”, he smirks, “where were we?!”. The women huff in disappointment and disperse, leaving Thor on his own with his red cheeks and damaged reputation. 

 

Behind the books that were covering your faces, you and Loki were giggling like teenagers. “God, I love you!”, Loki whispers with a smirk, before returning to his book, which was no where as interesting as the scene that had just played out in front of him. 

 

Spending time with Loki has also made you become more confident abut your body, as he tells you 24/7 how much he loves it. What you call ugly, Loki calls beautiful; what you call an imperfection, Loki calls it a sign of uniqueness; what you want to hide from the world, Loki wants it open to his  wandering eyes. Little comments like these make you crave Loki’s touch even more, but for obvious reasons, physical contact between you both was limited in public. However, the danger of getting caught kissing or touching each other in an inappropriate manner is very arousing and adds to the level of desire. One time, you teased Loki all throughout dinner by slipping your right foot out of your shoe and rubbing your bare foot up and down his legs under the table, each time slowly nearing your goal between this thighs. You smirk as Loki’s breath hitches each time whilst trying to talk to his Mother, who was sat next to him at the table. Just before you reach your achingly hard goal, you stand up and excuse yourself from the table, blaming tiredness and saying that you’re aiming for an early night. Loki hangs fire for twenty minutes so it doesn’t look suspicious, before excusing himself from the table and running towards your quarters. What he sees when he shortly arrives there leaves his jaw swinging low. 

There you are. Leaning against the window in nothing but a green thong, which leaves nothing to the imagination, a pair of golden stilettos, and Loki’s golden horns perched on the top of your head. You slowly strut up to him, swinging your hips in a seductive manner, which causes your exposed breasts to bounce with each step.

 

“What’s wrong baby?!”, you pout playfully, “don’t you like being teased in front of your Mother?”, you smirk and tease. Before your brain can register, Loki shoves you up against the wall and sinks his teeth into the crook of your neck, creating a deep hickey, drawing a moan from the back of your throat. 

 

“Little minx”, he growls “you’ll pay for your actions”, he says before picking you up and throwing you roughly onto your bed. You bite your lip and smirk up at him, twirling your slender fingers around the horns of Loki’s helmet and spreading your legs open invitingly. Loki shakes his head and returns your smirk, before joining you on the bed and quickly ridding his body of his clothes. Lets just say you both didn’t get much sleep that night!

 

Yep, life is perfect. That is until Odin finally puts two and two together and reaches four…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late, overdue update! Hope you Guys haven't lost interest in this story! I have been tied down with college work, show rehearsals and family issues. This chapter also isn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Keep reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first every story written on Archive of our Own, so I am sorry if it is not the best thing you guys have ever read in your lives! But if I do receive positive feedback on this first chapter, I am willing to turn this piece into a full story. 
> 
> Check out my YouTube Channel too which is under the same name of: xBeyondtheGatex. I make videos on Loki and every other Marvel Character out there :)
> 
> (Y/F/N) - Insert your first name  
> (Y/L/N) - Insert your last name


End file.
